


Planes, Trains, & Automobiles

by chrisanddarrenstuff



Category: Glee
Genre: AU! Klaine, M/M, Minor Character Death, single daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisanddarrenstuff/pseuds/chrisanddarrenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a single father might be considered somewhat of an adventure that consists of planes, trains, and automobiles, even if those adventures were unplanned and unexpected.  Kurt Hummel, along with his daughter, get seated next to Blaine Anderson on a plane bound for Orlando.  Little did either of them know that plane ride would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planes: Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempting a multi-chapter Klaine fic. Thank you to Lynne & Abby for being my betas when you are available.
> 
> *Now Rebloggable on [TUMBLR](http://chrisanddarrenstuff.tumblr.com/post/142582680629/planes-trains-automobiles-chapters-99)

_Please dear God don’t let me sit beside someone who hates kids,_ Kurt thinks to himself.  As if taking the latest flight out isn’t bad enough, flying with a one year old baby just seems to add fuel to the fire. 

He’s tired.  He’s cranky. He’s hungry…..and no, we aren’t talking about the baby here.  _Shit, I forgot the stroller._ When he remembers this, Kurt rolls his eyes at no one in particular and yet everyone at the same time.  While sitting at the gate waiting, those who had sat down next to him earlier quickly realized they were getting more than they bargained for, and Kurt found them finding another seat within about two minutes.  _Although there was that one guy who actually stayed for five before he ran off to get coffee never to be seen again._ Oh well. 

When the announcement is made that those in “Group 2” can begin boarding, Kurt somberly walks ahead, ticket in one hand, baby and carry-on in the other.  He’s been so scattered the past few days that he didn’t even take the time to see where on the plane his seat was located. _Wait…past few days?_ Kurt thinks to himself.  No, try past six months.   He quickly glances to his ticket.  22A.  Great. Back of the plane.  _Figures._

Boarding the plane in “Group 2” isn’t so bad, he thinks.  Yes there are a few in front of him who can’t seem to figure out how to get their carry-on, _which is clearly too big to be an actual carry-on,_ into the overhead compartments.  So, he waits patiently…no, take that back.  He waits.  While standing in the aisle, Kurt glances around the woman in front of him, trying to catch of glimpse of his seat.

 _Ok, yes, and who might be sitting by him,_ Kurt acknowledges to himself but no such luck.  He can’t see around the woman’s crazy hair.

Finally she moves and his vision is clear. Or rather, his vision is full of a man with dark hair and an impeccable sense of style.  Kurt thinks his hair has a tad too much gel in it but does acknowledge to himself that the man looks good.

 _Ok God, I need to revise my earlier request.  Please don’t_ _let me sit beside this really handsome man who probably hates kids._

A gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder brings him back to reality and has him moving forward down the aisle.  As he gets closer, he’s noticing the numbers ticking away. 

_19_

_20_

_21_

_Oh.  Dear.  God._

_22_

Kurt just stands there looking at the number above the seat.  He knows it’s his seat, yet he can’t seem to bring himself to actually take the momentous step to sit down and acknowledge the gorgeous and completely hot man that he’ll be sharing a ride with for the next two hours.  Beth doesn’t seem to have the same problem.  She apparently is tired of Kurt acting like a fool and is ready to sit down.  When he hears his name, _well, “cut” does kind of sound like “Kurt”,_ he glances down to Beth.  She’s looking up at him so innocently, with her big brown eyes and dark hair like her mother.  Kurt smirks at her.

“What?  Don’t judge me.” He tells her.  Beth apparently thinks it’s funny because she giggles.

“Something tells me she’s judging you hard right about now.”

Kurt hears the voice and swears he hears angels singing.  He whips his head down to the man who spoke.  He takes a moment to compose a comeback.  After all, you only get one first impression. Taking a deep breath, he answers the man with the puppy dog eyes.

“Oh trust me, she does it often. “  Kurt smiles, and so does Mr. Brown-Eyes.

“I’m Blaine.”  He says as he sticks his hand out.

“Kurt.”  Kurt reaches out to shake it but realizes his ticket is still in his hand and the baby and bag are in the other.  Kurt pulls his hand back, completely embarrassed.  “Oh God, I’m sorry.  I’m a mess aren’t I?  Usually I’m not like this.  Usually I’m completely capable of shaking someone’s hand.  I’ve been doing it for 21 years.  Well, maybe not 21.  I probably wasn’t doing it when I couldn’t even sit up yet.  But for as long as I can remember.  Actually one time I-“

“Uh, Kurt?” Blaine asks softly, effectively shutting Kurt up.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth….twice, before he speaks.  With red cheeks, he quickly apologizes.  “Sorry, so sorry.  I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Blaine chuckles.  “Not that I mind the rambling.  It’s cute, but I was just going to suggest you take a seat before you continued.”

_Cute?  Did he just call me cute?_

Kurt quickly glances around, noticing that the plane is almost full and everyone…ok, almost everyone…has taken their seat already.  Kurt looks up to the ceiling of the plane and closes his eyes for a moment.  _Why me?  Are you punishing me for something?  Was being placed with my best friend’s baby at six months old not enough?  Now you have to put me on a two hour plane with said baby sitting next to the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen.  And who’s probably not even gay._

“I am actually.”

Kurt is still staring at the ceiling when his eyes pop open.  _Oh.My.God._

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Kurt timidly asks.

“Yep.” Blaine responds, trying to control his laughter.

Kurt finally looks at him and shakes his head and plops down in his seat.  Beth thinks it’s a game because not two seconds later she begins to bounce up and down on Kurt’s lap.  “Well, I guess it can’t get any worse than that.” Kurt replies while exhaling a huge breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.  Kurt throws his bag on the floor beneath him and kicks it under the seat in front of him.  After buckling his seatbelt, he leans his head back and closes his eyes, praying that when he opens his eyes the last five minutes will have all been just a dream. 

Taking a chance, he opens one eye and turns to Blaine.

Blaine smirks at him.  Smirks! _The nerve._

“Still here I see.”  Kurt remarks dryly.

“Yep.” Blaine replies.

“Is that the only word you know now?”

Blaine just grins at him.  “Don’t feel bad Kurt.  You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.  Granted, there are easier ways to get my number…”  Blaine begins laughing.

Kurt whips his head around and glares at him, only causing Blaine’s laughter to get bolder and louder.

“Are you seriously laughing at me right now?  Seriously?  Laughing?” Kurt demands.

“Oh come on, Kurt.  You have to admit it was funny.  And kind of cute.”  Blaine pauses before continuing, hesitating and wondering if he should even say anything at all.  “You know, I was tempted to talk to you earlier.  At the gate while we were waiting?  But you seemed focused on your baby and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Kurt just shook his head in acknowledgement, not really knowing what he was acknowledging if he was being honest with himself.

“I saw you run off earlier.  You don’t have to make me feel better by saying that.” Kurt shyly says.

Clearly confused, Blaine tilts his head giving Kurt an amused expression.  “When Beth started crying.  You took off running to Starbucks.”  Kurt explains.

After realizing what he meant, Blaine started chuckling.  “I didn’t run.  Let me clear that up first.  I realized that I was in group 1 and I’d be boarding first and I didn’t want to be late. “

“But I didn’t see you come back.” Kurt blurted out.  After having realizing what he had said, and how much it sounded like he was watching for Blaine, he quickly added. “I mean you didn’t come back to your seat you were at before.”  _Maybe he didn’t notice_ , Kurt thinks.

Blaine just smiled. 

_Yep, he knows._

“Kurt, I promise I wasn’t ignoring you.  When I got back they immediately called for Group 1.  I basically walked right on the plane.  I hope you know I wasn’t ignoring you.  I mean, it’s a little awkward that we’re even having this argument considering we didn’t say one word to each other when we were at the gate waiting.” Blaine explained.

Kurt feels terrible.  He’s completely embarrassed.

“You’re right.  This is awkward.  I’m just going to shut up now.”  Kurt quickly straightens in his seat, Beth bouncing in his lap.  He’s content to stay this way the entire trip.

Blaine realizes just how embarrassed Kurt is and decides to give their conversation a break.  They say nothing to each other until shortly after take-off.  Blaine feels like a bubble that’s about to burst.  He can’t _not_ talk to Kurt, at least not now, especially knowing just how attracted he is to him. 

When they are in the air, Blaine turns to Kurt hoping they can start anew.

“Look Kurt, I’m sorry about earlier.  I think I gave you the wrong first impression of me.  What do you say to starting over?”  Before Kurt can even form a response, Blaine rambles on. “Hi, I’m Blaine.  I’m 20 years old.  I’m originally from Ohio, but moved to New York after graduation to pursue a career in music.  I live with my best friend Sam, who’s a model…and _not_ gay, by the way.  I attend NYADA and work at a diner.  I am single and yes, totally, completely, 100% gay.”  Blaine finally takes a breath.

Kurt stares at Blaine still trying to get his mind to catch up with everything Blaine’s just thrown at him.  “Wow, um- ok.  I’m Kurt.  I’m 21.  Coincidentally I’m also from Ohio and moved to New York after graduation.  Even more of a coincidence is that I’m in my last year of NYADA.  I’m pursuing a degree in musical theater.  I’m not working right now.  My dad is doing what he can to send me money to help support me.  He owns a garage in Ohio by the way.” Kurt pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing.  “I used to live with my best friend until she died six months ago unexpectedly and left me to raise her baby.  Oh, and yes, 100% gay. So, that’s my story, feel free to ignore me the rest of the plane ride and never speak to me again.” Kurt says sadly and once again faces the front of the plane, afraid that if he looks at Blaine any longer he’ll burst into tears.

He can hear Blaine sigh next to him, knowing it wasn’t exactly the story he was expecting to hear.  _What did you expect Kurt?_ One thing’s for sure, it wasn’t what happened next.

“It’s very nice to meet you Kurt, regardless of the circumstances.  So, tell me, what takes you to Orlando?  Business or pleasure?” Blaine asks confidently.

Unable to stop himself from looking at him, Kurt turns his head and finds himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes that he's ever seen, as if they can look deep into his very soul.     

And then the unthinkable happens.

Kurt’s eyes fill with tears and he begins sobbing.


	2. Planes: Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has given kudos, comments, and sent me messages on Tumblr. I appreciate all the feedback. Next week's chapter may be a little delayed as I'm hosting family from out of town.

_“Relax Kurt.  I wouldn’t have asked you to be Beth’s godfather if I didn’t feel you were the most fabulous man around to do the job. You are the one person I can count on that will help ensure Beth’s entry to the world of stardom, fame, and Streisand.” Rachel was adamant and yes, a little controlling.  He knew there was no way was he going to win this battle.  So after a back and forth debate that feels like it’s gone on for days, he gives in.  It’s the least he can do for his best friend considering everything she’s gone through the past year._

_“Alright Rachel, I accept.” Kurt says, sending Rachel in a sassy clapping fit, which is immediately halted when he continues.  “On one condition,” Kurt pauses as he gives her his best ‘you better be paying attention to me’ eyes.  “Under no circumstances whatsoever does this mean I’m raising your baby on my own.  No way.  No how.  I wouldn’t be able to do it.”_

_Rachel’s defensive diva attitude kicks in and she’s quick to refute Kurt’s condition.  “Kurt, give me a break.  I’m not asking you to be her father and raise her every day.  I’m not going anywhere.  I’m just asking for your support and help if and when I need it.”  With that, she turns on her heel (ever the diva) and storms away to her make-shift bedroom.  Ok yes, it’s an open space behind a damn curtain but what else are two 20 year olds who have no jobs supposed to do?_

_“Rachel wait.  Don’t be like that.  Rachel?  Rachel!”  Kurt screams and throws his hands up and storms off to his side of the apartment.  “Two can play that game,” he yells at her.  “If we had doors, I’d be slamming them all right now. You’ll just have to use your imagination.  You certainly aren’t lacking in that area.”_

_……_

_24 hours later-_

_“Kurt, I’m sorry, but there’s been an accident,” his dad tells him on the phone.  “Rachel’s gone.”_

____________

“Kurt?  Kurt.  Wake up.  You’re having a bad dream.” Blaine says softly while ever so gently trying to rouse Kurt from his nightmare.  Blaine was trying not to disturb him.  Not after his breakdown an hour ago. 

__________

 

 

When Kurt’s dam had broken, Beth apparently didn’t want to be left out of the pity party.  She started crying as well and Blaine felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.  Not knowing what else to do, he had hesitantly reached out for Beth, who surprisingly came willingly into his arms.  It was the first baby he had ever held.

_Hmm, you’re not as heavy as I thought you’d be,_ Blaine thought to himself and shrugged.

Kurt was so lost in his emotions that he didn’t immediately notice Beth was no longer in his lap.  When he did, he jumped frantically searching for her.  It only took his mind a second to catch up and realize she was sitting next to him on Blaine’s lap.  When his heart was finally back in his chest and he caught his breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and whispered, “thank you.” 

Blaine had since calmed Beth and she was bouncing on his lap.  Not knowing what else to say, he simply went with what was in his gut.  “Kurt, I know you don’t really know me, but seeing as how we’re on a plane, there’s not really anywhere I could run and hide.  So, I wanted to suggest that maybe you close your eyes for a few minutes and try to take a nap.  I’ll entertain this little cutie.”  Blaine offered, all while making the most ridiculous, _and yes, cute damn it,_ faces at Beth.

Kurt wanted to say no so badly, but he didn’t have the energy.  He was barely hanging on by a thread.  It wasn’t until Blaine had suggested a nap that he realized he probably hasn’t slept well for the past six months.  Kurt watched Blaine and Beth for a moment before answering.  “Who are you and where have you been the last six months?” Kurt said while quietly chuckling.

A complicated question, Blaine thought, knowing he couldn’t tell him the truth.  He knew his past was going to eventually catch up to him, but for now, he was not taking a single moment for granted.  Blaine finally replied, “just a guy.”

“Uh huh.”  Kurt eyed Blaine’s bow tie – now half undone thanks to the cutie on his lap.  “More than just a guy, but I think I’ll take you up on your suggestion.  Please wake me if she gets to be too much trouble.”  Blaine’s lips twitched, as if he were trying not to smile too big.  Kurt hesitated, but finally leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. 

 _______

“How long was I out?” Kurt asked quietly, still trying to wake his body and mind.

“About an hour.  I’m sorry I woke you but it seemed like it might be for the best,” Blaine replied softly.  Kurt just nodded his head knowing that Blaine probably knew the reason for his nightmares.  As if on cue, Blaine looked at Beth.  She had long since fallen asleep and he was doing his best not to wake her.  Kurt had started to reach for her but Blaine faintly tapped his hand away.  “Don’t you dare,” he whispered to Kurt.  “She needs her beauty sleep and you’ll just wake her.  Then she’ll be mad at her daddy for the rest of her life if she ends up being ugly.  Her mother would probably be mad at you, too.” 

Kurt was taken aback for a second.  _Seriously, who is this guy?_ Kurt thinks to himself.  Blaine must have realized what he said because a short moment later Kurt could feel Blaine tense up.  “I’m sorry Kurt.  I shouldn’t have joked with you like that.  You don’t know me.  Not really, and here I’ve kidnapped your kid for the past hour.”  The tone in Blaine’s voice puts Kurt’s nerves at rest immediately.  He knows Blaine is serious.  _Wait, is it bad that I can already tell serious Blaine from fun Blaine?_ Kurt thinks.  Kurt smiles at Blaine and shakes his head.

“No, you can hold her. “ Kurt tells him trying to express his appreciation.  Kurt pauses, almost hesitant to say what he’s about to say, but he promised himself after Rachel’s death that he would never allow himself to have regrets.  He’s lived up to that promise for the last six months.  He’s not about to start now, so Kurt tells him, “You’re wrong you know.  I do know you.”  With these words, Blaine’s face falls.  Blaine scrambles for some type of explanation. “Kurt, I can explain,” Blaine says.  The amused look on Kurt’s face causes Blaine to stop whatever words were about to come out of his mouth next, even if he didn’t know what those exact words were going to be.  Kurt continues on when he realizes Blaine is waiting on him, “Yes it’s true I don’t _truly_ know you, but I know enough to know that you’re a good guy Blaine.  You compassionate, a good listener, a calming presence in the midst of a storm, yet at the same time you’re quick witted and have a great sense of humor.  You didn’t hesitate to call me out on my embarrassment earlier.  You also have a wicked sense of style.  I mean there are not that many people that can pull off the bow tie these days.”

Blaine sinks back into the seat and lets out of breath.  _He doesn’t know.  I’ve still got time,_ Blaine thinks to himself.  Not knowing what else to say, Blaine decides the safest approach is humor.  “Which time?” Blaine asks sarcastically.

“Which time what?” Kurt asked, clearly confused.

“Which embarrassing moment? I seem to recall a couple.”  Blaine replies with a chuckle.

Kurt scoffs and slaps him on the shoulder ever so slightly as if he were offended.  Blaine knows he’s not, but he still enjoys making Kurt squirm.

Before they can carry on their banter, the flight captain’s voice comes blasting over the intercom system.

“Ladies and gentlemen due to severe weather heading toward Orlando, we are not going to be able to land.  The nearest airport is in Knoxville, Tennessee, so we will begin making our descent shortly.  Once we land you’ll be given further instructions regarding your flight on to Orlando.  We hope your layover will be a short one.  We apologize for your inconvenience but this is for your safety.  Flight attendants please prepare the cabin for landing.”

Blaine and Kurt both look at each other and shrug.  Both men are disappointed their time is being cut short.  If they were both being honest with themselves, they’d both admit that they didn’t want the plane ride to end.

 

____________

 

After arriving at the gate in Knoxville, exiting the plane, and learning that all flights in and out of Orlando were grounded due to severe storms, it was announced that the next flight out would not be until the following evening.  Chances are, if they were able to make it on that plane it would be by luck and luck alone.  The other passengers had already begun lining up to get their tickets changed and it seemed like Kurt and Blaine were the only ones left.  They also had to deal with the fact that the flight they had to try and get one had already been half-full to begin with.  Blaine had made a joke about it. _Guess neither of us are used to paying attention to potential hurricanes,_ he had said.   Blaine was pretty unbreakable, or so it seemed to Kurt.  It seemed like the world could be thrown at his feet and he’d just shrug it off and figure out which piece to pick up first.  Kurt on the other hand was quite the opposite.  Kurt was extremely disappointed.  He felt like a failure.  Rachel had made a wish to her parent’s that for Beth’s first birthday she wanted to take her to Disney World.  None of them had ever considered or even dreamt that would be her _last_ wish.  So here he was, trying to carry out that wish yet failing miserably in the process.  Blaine must have picked up on his attitude because his demeanor suddenly changed.

“Look Kurt, I know you probably need to go and make arrangements for yourself and Beth considering all this was unexpected, but could that wait a few minutes?  I’d like to buy you a cup of coffee and some milk for the princess.  I think we both need to take a minute to collect our bearings before we figure out what we’re going to do.  After all, it’s not like we have a choice at the moment.”  Blaine had offered.  Not having a better plan, Kurt agreed.  A few minutes later they found themselves in the Starbucks near baggage claim, both sitting quietly while nursing their own cups of coffee.  Beth seemed content with her milk and cookie for the moment, so Kurt wasn’t going to push his luck.

Blaine was the first to break the silence.  _Figures._ “Alright, before we deal with reality, I want to get to know you a little better.  I know this is sudden but I…” and he stops, unsure if what he’s about to say is pushing it.  He doesn’t want to accidentally give too much away.  Kurt is leaning his head forward, trying to use his non-existent telepathy powers to urge him on.  He’s anxious to hear what he’s about to say.  _For the love of Alexander McQueen don’t stop now,_ Kurt screams in his head.  He’d like to think he’s feeling the same thing Blaine is at the moment, but would rather Blaine be the first to acknowledge it.

“Kurt, I know you just met me a few hours ago, but there’s something about you.  And Beth,” he adds.  “I know I would regret it for the rest of my life if I walked away from you right now.  I guess what I’m trying to say, poorly I might add, is that I’m hoping this isn’t the end.  For us.”  Blaine takes a breath, swallows the fear in his head, and waits for Kurt’s response.

Kurt stares at Blaine’s Adam’s apple when his swallows, silently wondering what it would feel like on his mouth.  _What?  Oh God, did I say that out loud?  Again?_ Kurt wonders.  Risking a glance at Blaine’s face he knows he hasn’t.  Blaine has a scared deer-in-the-headlights look.  It’s Kurt’s turn to take a breath. 

“I feel the same.” He replies with a smile. 

“Good.”

“Good.”

“So…this suddenly got awkward.”  Blaine says and both start laughing.  “Ok, so we’re both from Ohio.  I’m from Westerville.  You?”  Blaine asked.

“Lima.  Wait, Westerville.  Why does that sound familiar?  Oh wait!  They had this Glee club that competed against us in high school.  That’s why.  You might have heard of them.  The Warblers?” Kurt asked.

Blaine busted out laughing.  Kurt was taken aback by his laughter, not sure what he said that was so funny.  “Kurt, please tell me you weren’t part of New Directions from McKinley High.” 

Kurt’s eyes grew big and wide only confirming Blaine’s suspicions.  “Oh my God Blaine, were you part of the Warblers?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, I was their lead soloist for awhile actually.”

“What?  What??” Kurt exclaimed.  “This is insane.  How do I not remember you?” Kurt says before he realizes how his comment came across.  He hurries to try and explain.  “No wait that sounded bad.  I meant that if I had seen you, I definitely would have tried to find out who you were or more about you.  I mean, as one soloist to another we should try to stick together, right?” Kurt smirked.  _Nice save dumbass,_ Kurt thought to himself.  Blaine just laughed.

“Don’t worry Kurt.  I’m not offended.  Honestly I’m not sure why we never met.  Let’s just say wrong place wrong time and leave it at that.” Blaine replied.  Kurt agreed knowing it was for the best. 

“Ok, next question.  NYADA.” Blaine said.

“How is that a question?” Kurt asked innocently and sipped his coffee.  Blaine smirked.  He was thoroughly enjoying getting to know Kurt’s snarky banter and quick wit.

“Fine, smart ass.  Let’s talk about NYADA.  How have we never seen each other there?” Blaine asked hesitantly, knowing his time with Kurt could end quicker than it began if the conversation takes a wrong turn.  Kurt just took a moment and looked at him.  There were probably a million responses, and in reality they probably had passed each other a time or two.  Kurt couldn’t help but to think of what their meeting would have been like, but then quickly pushed the thought away.  The only answer he could come up with that seemed appropriate was “wrong place wrong time”.  It was apparently the right answer as Blaine’s cheeks became flushed and he stared so intently into his coffee as if the red sea were parting in it.

Kurt takes a moment to consider what their missed chances may have meant.  On the other side of the table, Blaine is having an internal struggle with himself.  Knowing he can’t put it off any longer.  He has to ask.

“Kurt, can I ask you about Beth?”

Kurt stiffens ever so slightly, but Blaine sees it.  He wants to say forget it and move on to the next question, but if he is going to get to know Kurt, he’s going to have to get to know Beth to.  There’s no time like the present.  Finally Kurt replies.

“What would you like to know?”

“Anything you want to tell me.  Of course I’d like to know about her mother, how you came into her life, what the two of you were heading to Orlando for, and maybe even why she calls you ‘cut’ instead of daddy,” he adds a the end with a smile.  “Feel free to take your pick of any or all of the above.”

Kurt laughs.  “Just jump right in there with the heavy stuff why don’t you.  Don’t hold back on my account.” 

Both laugh trying to relieve some tension.  After a moment, Kurt begins. 

“Look, I honestly would love to tell you the whole story but it’s a bit long and convoluted.  Maybe another time when we’re not so exhausted and stranded in an airport with nowhere to go.” 

All Blaine can hear is “another time” ringing in his head.  He has to ask.  “So there’s going to be another time?” 

Kurt smirks.  “Of course that’s all you got out of that.”  Blaine smiles back.  “Ok Blaine, just to prove I’m not being a hard ass, I will tell you about our trip.”  And so Kurt begins to explain about Rachel’s wish and his failure as a godfather to fulfill that wish.

“Kurt, you’re not a failure.  Your trip isn’t over, not completely.  You’ve still got time to fulfill it.  Hakuna Matata.”  Blaine says.

Kurt gives him the most bizarre look.  “What, are you suddenly going to start quoting Disney lyrics to me now?  You really are a music major aren’t you? Look, I’m doing the best I can.  That’s all I can do.” 

“You’re right Kurt.  You are absolutely right.  And look on the bright side, at the very least you made a new friend out of all of this.”  Blaine smiles trying to reassure Kurt.  It must have worked because the next thing he knows Kurt is covering his hand with his own and giving a light squeeze.

“Alright Prince Charming, tell me why you were heading to Orlando.”  Blaine freezes for a moment.  The feel of Kurt’s hand on his own, even if it was for a fleeting moment, sent shockwaves through his system.  Blaine doesn’t move.  He can’t move.  _That was weird,_ Kurt thinks to himself watching Blaine.  He’s almost afraid to ask.  “You okay over there?” Kurt asks with raised eyebrows.

Blaine is shaken to the core, but somehow manages to find his voice.  “Uh yeah, sorry about that.  I just- yeah.  So Orlando.  Um – one of my professors knows some people who write and direct the musical productions they put on in the park.  One of the guys is moving to L.A. and they need someone to finish out one of their productions.  It’s opening pretty soon so they needed someone who was available on short notice.  They had called my professor but with everything he’s got going on at school, he asked if I would go on his behalf.  In all fairness, and not to toot my own horn, but my professor really likes me and I think he’s trying to help get me a job.  Well, at least a temporary job that will help me on my resume for when I graduate.   So yeah, that’s what I’m doing.”  _At least, that’s the part of the story he’s sticking with for now._

Kurt is so amazed and proud of Blaine.  He just met the guy, yet feels like he wants to shout to the entire coffee shop Blaine’s amazing accomplishment.  “Blaine!  That’s amazing.  Congratulations!  You’ll have to give me your autograph so when you make it big I can say, ‘hey, I knew him when’” Kurt gushes. 

Blaine smiles and bends his head trying to hide his embarrassment.  “Kurt, stop.  It’s not like that.”

“Yes it is Blaine.  That’s great!  We need to celebrate.”

Not knowing what possessed him, the words were spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.  “Why don’t we celebrate after I get the job and we’re both back in New York?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s smile slipped a little and Blaine thought he had made a huge mistake.  Suddenly Kurt’s smile was bigger and bright than ever.  “I’d like that.  I’d like that a lot.”

Suddenly, neither of them felt as lost in the world as they had prior to boarding their plane.

 

____________

 

About an hour later, both men were sitting in the lounge area trying to figure out their arrangements for the night.  It was closing in on midnight and both were admittedly exhausted.

Just as airport personnel were about to turn the television monitors off for the evening, Blaine happens to glance at the news.  Images of snow-capped mountains were being displayed while news reporters talked about the day’s skiing conditions.  As if a light bulb went off in his head, he suddenly remembered where they were.  He also vividly recalled having a conversation with his brother Cooper about a buddy of his who owned a cabin in Gatlinburg that he liked to visit when he wanted to get his skiing fix.  Before he knew it, he was reaching for his phone and dialing the familiar number.  Kurt was staring at him as if he’d grown two heads.  While waiting for Cooper to answer, he glanced at Kurt who was expecting an explanation.  Kurt started to open his mouth but Blaine just shook his head and got up to go somewhere quieter.  Kurt just shrugged and waited.  _And waited…….and waited._

“Finally!” Kurt exclaims when Blaine reappears seemingly out of nowhere.  “What’s going on?” he asks.

“Kurt, I have a proposition for you.” Kurt starts to open his mouth but Blaine cuts him off, effectively causing Kurt to snap his jaw shut.  _Shit, that’s twice he’s done that to me._ Blaine continues on. “Just hear me out before you say no.  My brother has some friends who have a cabin nearby.  It’s about an hour away he says.  He stays there when he wants to ski.  When I saw the news about the mountains and the snow, it hit me.  So, how would you feel if we rented a car and stayed at the cabin tonight?  The cabin is big enough for a small army.  We obviously aren’t going anywhere until tomorrow anyways, so why don’t we just go and enjoy the cabin and consider it a mini-vacation.  We can deal with everything tomorrow after we rested.  And besides, you wouldn’t want Beth to miss out on a chance possibly visit Dollywood would you?” 

Blaine feels like he pretty much hit all the high points on his speech he rehearsed.

_Provided assurance there was ample room so they wouldn’t have to share a bed?_ Check.

_Provided the allure of Dollywood?_ Check.

_Thrown in the bit about it being a mini-vacation?_ Check

Kurt considers his options, going through the list of pros and cons in his head.  So far the pros are spending time with Blaine and Beth in a mountain cabin surrounded by snow, Dollywood (maybe), and spending time with Blaine in a mountain cabin surrounded by snow.  If that one made the list twice he didn’t care.  The only con?  It was at least an hour away.  Deciding that the alternative- an airport hotel that probably charged by the hour- was not on his bucket list, he decided to go with is gut. 

Turning to Blaine, he simply asked, “Do you think we can find somewhere to buy a stroller while we’re there?” 

Both men smiled.  There’s no turning back now.  And if Blaine suddenly feels like the world is going to come crashing down on him soon, well….Blaine decides the world will just have to wait.  For now, he’s got better things to do.


	3. Planes: Double Whammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary? It's sad. Just sayin'. Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the kind words, comments, feedback, kudos, etc. etc. etc. I greatly appreciate them all. 
> 
> If you'd like to send prompts for incidents/events that you'd like to see incorporated into the story, let me know. :)

“We’ll reach the cabin soon,” Blaine said to Kurt as their rented SUV hugged curves and cliffs that Blaine was scared to death of, but was not ready to admit to.  He was driving; he preferred to drive himself rather than put his safety in the hands of someone else.  _Been there, done that._  Not that he would mind Kurt having his hands on him.  _Wait, what?_ _No Blaine, get a grip.  Pay attention to the road,_ Blaine silently admonished himself.    Kurt sat in the passenger seat, his attention focused on the dark landscape outside the vehicle.  While it was late at night, well…early morning by now, they could still see the breathtaking snow covering the ground.  At Blaine’s words, Kurt glanced over at him.  “I hope so.  I’m exhausted and I need to get this one to bed,” Kurt said stealing a glance back to Beth in the backseat before turning back to Blaine.  “I’m sure you’re exhausted from the drive as well.  I really appreciate that by the way.”  

The ride had taken them a little longer than an hour, but the conversation flowed smoothly.  They both kept the topics light and humorous, spending a great deal of time laughing at what the convenience store clerk had told them when they stopped for some essentials before heading up the mountain.  “Don’t let the weatherman talk you into snow-induced hysteria,” she had said.  “They’re in cahoots with the grocery stores trying to sell out their milk and bread.”  Kurt and Blaine had then spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out what the word “cahoots” meant before ultimately deciding to let it be what they would later define as “a mystery of the south”.

Blaine slowed down as the road straightened out and a set of pillars came into view, flanked by a gravel driveway.  “Here we are.”  He turned the SUV between the pillars and followed the drive, letting the rental roll to a stop at the edge of the garage.

Even in the dark of night and snow blanketing the ground, it was just as gorgeous as Blaine remembered from the photographs Coop had sent him.  He remembered from the picture a scene of snow-capped mountains in the distance behind the cabin.  He couldn’t wait for the sun to rise so he could see it for himself.  For now, it was a flat expanse of white, wearing a layer of snow over the frozen ground.  

Looking at the structure in front of them, Kurt took it all in.  It was a mixture of rustic logs and modern glass with a deck that appeared to wrap around the entire length of the house.  _And it’s three freaking stories,_ Kurt thought to himself. 

“Well, what do you think?” Blaine asked. 

As Blaine was coming to learn, Kurt had very little filter when it came to speaking what he was thinking at the moment.  Before he realized what he was doing, the words tumbled right out of Kurt’s mouth.  “Why in the hell would anybody need a three story cabin solely for skiing?  I mean if they came to ski then they wouldn’t be here that much anyway.  And how can someone afford this size of a cabin? And why-“ but before Kurt could continue thinking out loud, Blaine was able to stop him.  “How about one question at a time Kurt?” Blaine hesitantly joked.   Kurt was taken aback and quickly attempted to apologize before Blaine cut him off again.

“Seems like we keep doing that,” Blaine said.

“Doing what?”

“You like to ramble and I like to cut you off.”  Blaine joked, hoping Kurt would actually take it for how it was intended.  He didn’t have to worry long.  Kurt immediately showed his dimples and offered his apologies.  _Again._

“Blaine I’m sorry,” he said as he ducked his head.  “It’s none of my business.  I’m just grateful we have a place to stay tonight.”  And with that, Kurt hurried out of the rental and opened the back door to unbuckle Beth.  Knowing Kurt was uncomfortable, Blaine left it alone.  _I’ve got a little more time,_ he thought.  _No need to rush it._

The next few minutes were spent in a flurry of activity that consisted of them gathering their items, and acclimating themselves to their temporary home.  After a brief discussion, they both decided that everything else could wait until morning.  A few minutes later found them both under their own covers falling into one of the best night’s sleep either of them has gotten in the past six months.

 

________

 

By the time Blaine stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, he found Kurt sitting on one of the wooden bar stools singing quietly to Beth who was happily bouncing on his lap.  She clapped her hands as if she were giving him the finest standing ovation he had ever received.  Blaine never got tired of hearing Kurt sing.  It soothed his soul.  Of course, he couldn’t admit that he’d ever heard him sing in the first place without getting deep into the conversation that he was determined _not_ to have until after this trip was over.  _If he could help it._

“That girl knows a star in the making when she sees one. I think you should keep her around,” Blaine acknowledged and winked at Kurt, who had apparently been startled when Blaine spoke.  Kurt jerked his head around to see Blaine standing in the doorway, wearing  a well-worn t-shirt and sweatpants that rode low on his hips.  _Don’t stare Kurt, don’t stare_. 

“What?  No bow tie this morning?” Kurt asked with a smirk.  Blaine just laughed, knowing that Kurt was trying to shake off some of his nerves by using his best defense…sarcasm. 

“Sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to scare you.  I should have announced myself.”  Blaine offered.  Kurt tilted his head and gave Blaine an amused expression.  “Announced yourself?  Like they do at royal functions?” Kurt continued on in his best British accent, “Now entering the ballroom, from New York City, Blaine- Blaine…” Kurt stopped, realizing he didn’t even know Blaine’s last name.  He then looked at Blaine who was wearing an expression he hadn’t seen before, or at least one he didn’t notice.  _Oh God,_ Blaine thought.   _He’s going to ask me my last name and he’s going to make the connection, but I can’t lie.  I can’t lie._

“Blaine, I just realized I don’t even know your last name.” Kurt said with a nervous laugh.  If his dad ever found out that he was stranded in a cabin in the woods with a guy whose last name he didn’t even know he would yell at him and then kill him.  No wait, he would kill him and _then_ yell at him.  Burt Hummel was a bit of what you would call an overprotective father.  In all honesty, Kurt hopes he becomes just like him one day.

Kurt was looking at Blaine expectantly.  Blaine knew he was waiting but for some reason, the words were not coming out of his mouth.  _Just say it Blaine.  Just say it._ “It’s And-  Anderson,” he said quietly. 

“Anderson,” Kurt confirmed.  “Blaine Anderson.”  Kurt said it twice out loud, as if trying to place if and when he had heard the name before.  Blaine was sure that Kurt would realize their connection and grab Beth, run, and never look back.  Instead, Kurt just looked at Blaine and smiled.  “Well Blaine Anderson, it’s nice to officially meet you.”  And with that, Kurt stood up with Beth and began to walk toward him.

“I’m just going to go get us changed and then we can talk about our plans,” Kurt said as he passed by Blaine in the doorway and headed down the hallway to his bedroom.  It was only then that Blaine had noticed he had been holding his breath. 

 

_________

 

 In record time Blaine had showered, shaved, and changed into fresh clothes.  When he arrived back in the living room a short time later, his hair was still damp and his cheeks stung from the aftershave he’d slapped on.  Kurt and Beth were already there, so he settled himself on the opposite end of the couch from Kurt while graciously accepting the coffee he held out to him.  _How domestic¸_ Blaine thought to himself.  He could get use to this.  Kurt had his feet tucked in under himself facing Blaine who appeared to be deep in thought while nursing his coffee.  Kurt didn’t want to interrupt him.  If there’s one thing Kurt has learned about Blaine in the short time since he’s known him, it’s that he’s a barrel of energy, constantly deep in thought even if those thoughts are not verbalized.  When Kurt is with Blaine, he sometimes feels like Bugs Bunny as the Road Runner zips by him.  He glances at Beth, who was entertaining herself with the blanket on the floor, then readjusts his attention back to Blaine.  There’s something else Kurt has noticed about Blaine, too.  He seems on edge about something.  _Maybe he’s just nervous about the job,_ Kurt thinks.  It’s true, you’ll never truly know someone within 24 hours of meeting them, but Kurt feels a connection to Blaine.  A very strong connection.  Yet at the same time he knows there’s more to Blaine’s story than what he’s had the chance to learn.  One look in Blaine’s honey-glazed eyes has told him that.  He’s just not sure if he should be excited or scared.

Kurt has a long history of reading people.  He didn’t have many close friends.  Acquaintances he had by the dozen back in the city.  True friends were in awfully short supply.  That was his fault.  He’s never really been very good at making them.  He tended to be too sarcastic, too outspoken, too quick to dismiss someone if they didn’t agree with his lifestyle.  He was a good man, though- thoughtful and patient and surely no more in search of true romance than the next guy, but given the way his past relationships had ended, Kurt wasn’t holding out much hope in that department.  _At least, not until now,_ he thinks, as he takes in the dark curls of the man sitting across from him, the same curls that are now free of their captive hair gel that were holding them down yesterday.

Surprisingly, _or not really,_ Blaine was the one who broke the silence.  “So it would seem I do have a way to Orlando after all.  The company offered to send a plane when I was ready.  Our meeting was rescheduled so I have a few days to get there. I told them I’d get back with them later today and let them know my final arrangements.“ Blaine explained to Kurt.  While getting ready earlier, he quickly shot off an email to the group in Florida who were expecting him, briefly explaining the situation and promising to get back with them as soon as he figured out when and how he could get there.  The reply had come quickly.  They had already heard about his flight and taken arrangements to reschedule their meeting, as well as offer the services of the corporate jet if needed.   Blaine was stunned honesty.  Things like this didn’t just happen for him.  It was almost too good to be true.

Unfortunately, Kurt’s situation was the exact opposite.  He too had looked into his own situation while getting ready.  He had called his hotel at Disney only to learn that they had given up his reservation since he didn’t check in or call sooner.  “I’m sorry, sir, but I’ll be more than happy to look for a vacancy in one of our other hotels if you’d like.”  The hotel clerk had told him.  Feeling more than disappointed, Kurt had simply thanked her with the promise he’d get back to them as soon as possible. 

“That’s great Blaine,” Kurt exclaims.  “I wish my news was just as good but I’m so glad they didn’t try to cancel on you.  The storm wasn’t your fault.  So what time are you leaving?” Kurt asked with an edge to his voice.  Truth be told, he didn’t want Blaine to leave.  He wanted to stay in the cabin forever and let the real world go on around them. 

“Um- well, I don’t know exactly.  I guess that depends on you.” Blaine said while biting his lower lip, no longer trying to hide his nerves.  He knew Kurt could see right through his façade, so why bother hiding it.  He had already told him he wanted to spend more time with him, it’s not like it was a big secret. 

Kurt is a little taken aback.  Yes, he knows Blaine told him he wanted to spend more time with him, but he didn’t actually think that meant extending his time in Tennessee.  “I- I’m not sure what you mean Blaine.” Kurt says with a crack to his voice. 

_It’s now or never, Blaine,_ he thinks.  _Just say it._ “Well, I know your situation has changed, too, and I’ve not made it a secret about my interest in getting to know you and Beth.  I guess I was hoping we might be able to spend a little more time together here today. You know- getting to know each other a little more.  Then maybe see where that leads us tomorrow.”

Kurt took a moment to consider his options.  While he was really in no hurry to get back to New York, he also wasn’t in a hurry to leave Blaine.  His gut hasn’t steered him wrong yet, so why question it now. 

“Well in that case, you’re going to have to build a fire.  I mean I think it’s against the law to stay in a cabin like this and not light the fireplace, right?” Kurt jokes.  Blaine lets out the breath he was holding and smiled.

“You, my friend, are absolutely correct.  We don’t want to the cabin police arresting us for such activity, now do we.”  They both chuckled and some of the awkwardness dissipated.  And with that, Blaine got busy filling the house with the smell of freshly burned cedar.

 

_________

Time passed quickly without either one of them noticing.  The room was basked in sunlight.   _How did it get to be afternoon already,_ Kurt thought.  When they realized it was lunchtime, they both decided to take a break and fix some sandwiches.  Luckily Cooper’s friends had been here recently and the cabinets were still pretty stocked.  

Although Kurt wasn’t really hungry after such an emotional morning, he knew he needed to eat something.  He took half a sandwich and decided to sit on the floor with Beth.  She had apparently declared it was play time by shouting Kurt’s name over and over and over again.  Blaine had just laughed.  “Well, she must have been feeling left out of the conversation.”

Now, sitting in the same spot on the couch he had previously occupied, Blaine watched Kurt and Beth play.  Kurt’s color was slowly coming back.  He hadn’t expected their conversation to take the turn it had so quickly, but thinking back now, he’s glad it did.  They can only move forward from here.

 

_________

_Earlier that morning…._

 

“I don’t have a lot of close friends,” Kurt continued.  “I’m not very good at making them.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Blaine remarks.  Sure Kurt appeared to have some hang ups, but he would hardly consider him antisocial.  “You ended up in a cabin in Tennessee with me after 24 hours of knowing me, didn’t you?” Blaine asks, not actually looking for an answer.

Kurt just studies him, squints his eyes, and purses his lips.  “Alright Anderson, point for you, but it’s true.”   Sitting next to him on the couch, and with heartbreaking sincerity he confided, “I’m scared Blaine.  I’m really scared.”

“Of me?” Blaine asked worried.  The thought had his blood running cold.

“Of course not.” Kurt reached for his hand that was lying between them on the couch and gave a squeeze.  That made twice within 24 hours that he’d touched him.  Twice that such gentle contact had zapped him with all the force of a lightning bolt.  “I’m scared of what the future holds.  If it were just me, I wouldn’t worry so much.  But with the baby?”  He shook his head and his eyes turned bright.

“You’re going to be great Kurt.  Both of you are going to be fine,” Blaine stressed, turning his hand over so that he could hold his. 

“This is still so new to me that I’m terrified I’m going to screw it up.  I- I didn’t think I’d ever have children,” he admitted.

“Why?” Blaine coughed then.  “Sorry.  That’s an awfully personal question.” 

And Kurt struck him as a private person.  Even so, he replied with unreserved candor.  “Because I’m gay Blaine.  I thought that would be obvious to you of all people.”        

“Just because we’re gay Kurt doesn’t mean we’re not capable of living a life like everyone else.”  Blaine paused before adding, “I know I jokingly asked you this before, but maybe if you feel like it, you could tell me how Beth came into your life.  I’m not going to judge you Kurt.  I just want to be your friend.”

Kurt just shook his head, glanced at his hands, and let the words spill out of his mouth before he changed his mind.

“I think I mentioned that Beth’s mom was my best friend, right?” Blaine acknowledged by shaking his head.  “Right.  So her name was Rachel.  We actually met in high school.  We bonded, or fought depending how you look at it, over Glee club solos.  And that’s where our love/hate relationship began.  At the end of the day though, no matter how aggravating and condescending she could be, she was the one person that truly understood me.  Oh don’t get me wrong, she was a diva with a capital “D”, but she was still a person.  She was _my_ person.  Or at least she was my person until my step-brother came along.”  Kurt paused and took a deep breath before continuing.  “Finn’s mother ended up marrying my dad.  Finn was the quarterback on the football team and all around Mr. Popularity if you know what I mean.  But somehow he was different than the other jocks.  I remember one time he even asked the jerks to wait and let me take off my Marc Jacobs’ coat before they threw me in the dumpsters.” Kurt chuckled softly.  This got Blaine’s attention. 

“They what?  Kurt!  That’s terrible.” 

“Blaine, it’s high school.  I was the only gay kid who was out and proud there.  What do you expect?”  Kurt explained and continued on.  “Finn eventually joined Glee club and the rest is history.  He and Rachel had their ups and downs, but at the end of the day they were in love.  After moving to New York, I could tell something was wrong.  Finn seemed….lost I guess.  It wasn’t long after that he announced he was joining the Army.  It was like one day I woke up and he was gone.  After training he was shipped overseas almost immediately.  Once he signed up he committed 100%.  It was like he had found new purpose in his life.  Rachel of course was devastated.  I can’t tell you how many conversations we had had planning their wedding.  For the first month or so it seemed as if Rachel did nothing but cry.  It wasn’t long before we learned why.”  Kurt took a chance and peeked at Beth, but Blaine caught his movement.  Blaine knew why.

“Hormones?” Blaine questioned.

Kurt looked at Blaine solemnly, and shook his head.  “I don’t think anyone was expecting Rachel of all people to end up pregnant.  She was so focused on her career and school that children were the farthest thing on her mind.  And then add on the fact that Finn was now overseas, well- I’m sure you can imagine how well that went. “ Kurt laughed.

Although Blaine was enjoying Kurt’s story, he couldn’t help but fear what was to come.  Over the course of the past few minutes, the tone in Kurt’s voice had gone from high and chipper to low and somber. 

Blaine glanced up when Kurt continued. “Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t all bad.  I enjoyed shopping for Beth’s baby clothes.  I mean, shopping is shopping.  And Rachel- well, she changed.  I don’t know when or how it happened, but suddenly it wasn’t ‘Rachel this’ or ‘Rachel that’.  It was now ‘Beth and I’ about everything.  Somewhere along the way I realized that Rachel’s dreams had changed, too.”  Kurt looked at Beth and hung his head a little, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.  “Beth had become Rachel’s dream.”

No longer able to hold them back, Kurt let the tears flow gently down his cheeks.  Risking a glance at Blaine, he noticed his eyes were red as well. 

“I’m so sorry Kurt.  You don’t have to continue right now if you don’t want to.  We can stop.  I know how hard this is for you.”  Blaine encouraged, but Kurt knew he needed to get it out while he could.  If he stopped now, he didn’t know if or when he’d be able to talk about it again.

“No, no, I want to tell you.  To be honest, I haven’t really talked to anyone about it in awhile.  Our friends back in New York, who included some of our friends from high school, well- we haven’t really talked recently.  I think they probably aren’t sure what to say to me.  So saying nothing seemed the best route to take. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.”  Kurt explained.  Blaine smiled gently encouraging him to continue.

“So flash forward six months after Beth was born, Rachel tells me she has something she wants to ask me.  We made plans for dinner that night.  My stomach had been in knots all day.  Turns out, she just wanted me to be Beth’s Godfather.  I wasn’t completely surprised to be honest, but I still had my reservations about it.  Ultimately I conceded.  Saying no to Rachel wasn’t really an option.” Kurt said with a smile.  “But the thing that I really struggled with, and continue to struggle with, is something she said to me when we were having that conversation. “  Kurt paused and took a breath.  _This is harder than I thought it would be,_ Kurt admits to himself.  He looks at Blaine, seeking comfort in his eyes.  “I gave her one of those ‘I’ll do it on one condition’ type ultimatums.  I told her that I would do it as long as it meant I wouldn’t have to raise Beth alone.  Little did I know karma would come back and bite me on the ass.  Well, the joke’s on me I guess.”  Kurt laughs ironically.    

“Oh Kurt, I-“ Blaine tries to talk but Kurt quickly interrupts.  “No, please- let me finish,” Kurt asks.  Blaine nods his head.

“We ended up having a stupid fight after that.  I should have known bad news was coming.  The next morning something just seemed off.  I can’t explain it.  At first I chalked it up to the lingering effects our fight had placed on us, but that wasn’t it.  Turns out that day was going to be the worst day of my life.  About lunchtime, I realized I hadn’t checked my phone all day.  I had plugged it in the night before to charge and had forgotten about it.  When I checked it, I saw I had 12 missed calls from my dad, just about as many voicemails, and about 50 unread texts.  My heart sank.  I knew something had happened but I couldn’t think what.  I yelled for Rachel who came running out of her bedroom.  She appeared as miserable as I did and thought I wanted to apologize over our fight.  When I asked her if she had gotten any bad news this morning, she sheepishly admitted she hadn’t checked her phone either.  She ran back to her room to grab it, but realized her phone was dead.  I quickly called my dad and put it on speaker.  Nothing, and I repeat nothing, could have prepared me for what came next.  I- We-“  but Kurt couldn’t continue just yet.  The tears were back and a sob shook him then. 

Blaine was helpless to do anything but hold him at this point.  He scooted over and slowly wrapped a protective arm around Kurt’s neck, effectively pulling him into his side.  “Hey, hey.  Don’t do that.  Don’t cry.  It’s going to be okay.” Blaine tried to soothe him. 

Between trying to remember the events of that horrific day and remembering what it had felt like the last time a man had held him in his arms, Kurt gave up trying to keep his distance.  He needed Blaine.  Blaine apparently needed something as well.  And although he wasn’t ready to explore the depths of his feelings, he could admit that when Blaine held him, it felt right.  It felt right and oddly complete. 

After taking a moment to gather himself, Kurt straightened up slightly, but not enough to completely remove himself from Blaine’s hold.  “Just continue when you’re ready.  Courage Kurt,” Blaine had said.  Just hearing his voice was encouraging enough to allow Kurt to continue.

“I don’t know why I was surprised really.  Thinking back about it now.  We all knew the risks of joining the Army.  I remember growing up watching commercials and PSAs about people who had family members killed in action and wondered how they coped with such a tragedy.  I just never thought I’d become one of those statistics.  It was a complete accident really.  A training session gone wrong.  I didn’t ask for specifics.  I didn’t want to know.  I would rather remember Finn by how he lived, not how he died.  Rachel didn’t say anything.  I guess the shock was too much for her.  She just sat there and looked at me.  Tears running down her face.  She was white as a ghost and shaking.  I reached out to take her hand and she pulled away.  It was like she had become a zombie.  We hung up with my dad and just sat there.  Although Finn was just my step-brother, he was my brother in every way that counted.  Each time I opened my mouth to say something, I could feel Rachel tensing up.  So I just sat there and kept my mouth shut.  I don’t know how long we sat there honestly.  It could have been minutes or hours.  The next thing I knew I heard Beth screaming.  She had been asleep in her crib and had just woken up.  I felt terrible.  It was like I had suddenly forgotten about her.  I was expecting Rachel to run and grab her, knowing that Beth was the only part of Finn she had left.  Except-  well, she didn’t.  She just sat there.  And sat there.  I remember looking at her like, ‘Hey, your daughter needs you.’  But she kept staring at me.  I finally got up and went to Beth myself.  I think the adrenaline running through me at the time was the only thing that got me out of that chair.  After collecting Beth and calming her a few moments, I came back into the living room only to find Rachel gone.  I yelled out for her but quickly noticed the apartment door was wide open.  Realizing she needed some air and probably wouldn’t be back for awhile, I walked over to the door and shut it.” 

Kurt sat up even more after this.  Deciding he needed a moment, he stood up and paced the living room.  Blaine just watched, not offering any comfort at the moment, afraid of pushing Kurt’s boundaries.  Kurt finally continued somberly.

“After a few hours, she didn’t come back.  I was starting to worry at that point.  Beth couldn’t be consoled.  I called Rachel’s dads, they- oh, well, she was raised by two gay dads.  I don’t think I told you that yet.  But I called her dads and neither of them had talked to her yet, although they had tried to reach her all day.  It was then that I remembered she didn’t have her phone with her because it had died.  She never got the chance to charge it.  I was about at my wits end when I suddenly got a text from a strange number.  It was Rachel.  She was using someone else’s phone.  She told me she was at this bar and she’d be home later.  I texted her back that I would come and pick her up but she assured me she was fine, and that she was just going to take the subway home.”  Kurt stopped pacing and turned to face Blaine.

“An hour later my dad is calling me again.  I figured it was him just calling me back to check on me after the news about Finn.  I couldn’t have been more wrong.  Turns out Rachel met some guy at the bar who offered to drive her home.  They were both completely drunk.  The guy ended up hitting another car head on not too far from the bar.  Both Rachel and the driver were killed instantly.  All I can remember is grabbing Beth and running to the scene.  I don’t even know how I got there.  I just remember being at home one minute, and the next I was surrounded by police cars.  There was so much confusion at the scene.  Nobody would tell me anything because I ‘wasn’t family’, even though I was holding Rachel’s daughter in my arms.  I finally saw an ambulance and ran over, thinking Rachel might be in it.  But she wasn’t.  It was the driver of the car they hit.  He was still alive.  All I can remember is looking through the back door and seeing his shoes before they slammed them shut and took off.  I didn’t even get his name.  Realizing there was nothing I could do at the scene, I somehow made my way back home.  The next few days, well, weeks really, were the hardest.  Friends and family coming over all the time.  I was never alone that’s for sure.  I didn’t have anything going on at school at the time so that was another blessing. I just, I feel like...“ but Kurt hesitated before continuing. 

Walking back to the couch, he sat down next to Blaine for encouragement.  “Blaine, please don’t take this the wrong way when I say this, but sometimes I feel like fate might have stepped in somewhere along the way.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked interestingly.  

“I’m going to sound completely selfish when I say this, but well, you know I have no filter.  I believe in fate wholeheartedly.  My life before Rachel and Finn’s death was…complicated.  That’s for sure.  I felt like I was in a rut.  I was in New York living my dream, but yet I wasn’t.  I can’t explain it.  Honestly I don’t know _how_ to explain it.  But since their death, my life shifted.  I’m no longer in that rut.  Don’t get me wrong, I’d gladly go back to being in that rut if it meant Rachel and Finn got to come back.  But then I realized, they had found their purpose.  When Finn joined the Army, he was the happiest I’d ever seen him.  It was the same for Rachel when Beth came along.  At the end of the day, they were both happy.”

“That’s great isn’t it?” Blaine questioned hesitantly.  “I mean, don’t we all just want to be happy?  Kurt, please don’t beat yourself up over this.  You can’t change the past.  I also believe in fate.  I think that everything happens for a reason.  Maybe Finn and Rachel’s death had to happen in order for your life to lead you to this moment.” 

Kurt looked up at Blaine questionably.  “What are you saying Blaine?”

“I-,” Blaine paused.  He couldn’t do it.  Not yet.  “I’m just trying to say that life has a way of surprising us.  That’s all.  Does that have anything to do with the reason you don’t have Beth call you dad?”

Kurt thought for a moment and shook his head.  “I don’t want her to think I’m taking Finn’s place,” he says quietly.

“Kurt, she’s a baby.  You have her entire life to tell her about her father, but right now, you are the one caring for her.  You are the one raising her.  You _are_ her daddy.  You’re not replacing Finn.  You’re your own person.  One of these days she’s going to need someone to help her understand the difference between Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs and that’s when you’ll be there for her, every step of the way.”   Blaine was hoping to alleviate some of the tension with a joke.  Blaine waited for what felt like an eternity for a response from Kurt. Kurt finally chuckled and leaned into Blaine.  Not hesitating for a moment, Blaine pulled Kurt into his side. 

Kurt stayed in his arms for several more minutes, his hands resting on his chest.

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled away.

“No need to thank me.”  Blaine kept his tone light and though it hadn’t always been the truth he claims, “I’m a sucker for a crying man.”

“I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”  Kurt sniffled, but thankfully sounded more like himself when she added, “Just for the record, I don’t usually go around busting into tears and blubbering like a baby.  I’m stronger than that.  You seem to bring out my emotional side.”

“You are strong Kurt,” Blaine agreed.  He leaned over, unable to resist brushing his lips on Kurt’s cheek.  Though his words were whispered, they were nonetheless sincere.  “But you don’t always have to be, you know.  At least not with me.”


	4. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the next adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the feedback and comments, etc. Thank you again to Abby & Lynne. :)

After spending some time playing with Kurt and Beth, Blaine knew that this entire trip had been worth it.  His connection with them was growing stronger and stronger.  He had never felt a bond so quickly with anyone else.  He simply couldn’t explain it, yet at the same time he almost didn’t want to know why.  It warmed his heart to know that Kurt felt the same about fate and destiny as he did.  Yet at the same time, he didn’t want to even consider the possibility that his actions may also have had a lot to do with where they are at that moment.  _No, don’t think about it.  It’s totally fate,_ Blaine tells himself.  The last hour had been like nothing else Blaine had ever experienced.   

“I don’t know when the last time I just did…well, nothing,” Kurt had said after they finished their lunch. 

“Well, let’s continue doing nothing for right now.  I don’t know about you, but I want to play.”  Blaine had joked and immediately reached for Beth who went willingly into his arms.  _She certainly isn’t hesitating letting her feelings be known,_ Kurt joked to himself.  If no one knew better, one look at the three of them playing on the floor would tell somebody that they were a family, a family who had been together for a long time.  They certainly wouldn’t guess they had known each other less than a week.  And the looks Kurt would give Blaine when he and Beth were playing warmed his soul.  Yes it’s true he didn’t know exactly what Kurt was thinking in those moments, but he could certainly guess.  He liked to think it was the same thoughts going through his head. 

Blaine realized he needed a diversion before he went and did something totally inappropriate, like grab Kurt by the back the head and have his way with him right there in front of Beth and all of God’s creation.  He hopped up off the floor suddenly.  At the curious look on Kurt’s face, he excused himself.  “I need to make a quick phone call.  Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”  Blaine explained.  Kurt grinned and shook his head in acknowledgment.

Once he made it to his room, he pulled out his cell and dialed the familiar number.  It was answered immediately. 

“Well?”

“Really Sam?  No ‘glad you made it’ or ‘how are you’ or how about this one?  ‘Hello?’  All I get is a ‘well’?  Blaine asked somewhat frustrated.

“Oh come on Blaine, you know I’ve been sitting here dying for you to call and tell me if you saw him on the plane.  Did you get a chance to talk to him once you landed?”

Blaine pinched his nose and took a deep breath.  He loved his best friend dearly but sometimes he was completely exhausting.  _This must be what Kurt felt like with Rachel,_ he thinks to himself.   It was only then that Blaine realized Sam didn’t know.  He didn’t know about the storm, the layover, the cabin….and he certainly didn’t know he sat next to him.

Blaine tried to think of a way to explain all of this to Sam as simply as possible.  Sam was somewhat challenged when it came to complex situations.  “Sam, there is so much to tell you.  I don’t even really know where to start.  Let me just say this, yes, I talked to him and, as a matter of fact, I’m still with him.  It’s a long story.”  _There, that should hold him over._

“Really?” Sam said confused.  “He still wanted to hang out with you after you told him you knew who he was, and that you’d specifically booked that flight after you knew he’d be on it?” 

“Well, no not exactly.”  Blaine said timidly.  “I sorta, well, _ididn’ttellhimallofit”_ Blaine blurted out.

“What?  You’ll have to repeat that.  It sounded like you said ‘I didn’t tell him all of it’ but I know that can’t be true because you aren’t that type of person Blaine Anderson.” Sam admonished Blaine.

“Sam it’s not like that.  Like I said, it’s a long story.  I can’t get into it right now.  I just wanted to call and tell you that we’re ok for now.  I’ll check back in with you soon.”

“Well did he at least remember me?  I know it’s been awhile since we talked.  High school seems like forever ago.”  Sam asked and waited. 

And waited.

“Blaine?”

And waited.

“Blaine?” Sam let out a sigh.  Realizing Blaine’s silence can only mean one thing, he carries on, “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Blaine hurriedly answers, “Sorry Sam, something’s come up.  I’ve got to go.”  And quickly pushes the ‘end’ button before Sam has the time to formulate a response.

Blaine has never been so rude to his friends.  “Sorry Sam” he whispers into thin air while staring at his phone.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Phone still in hand, Blaine is still looking at the screen when his phone dings alerting him to a new notification.  Clicking on it, he realizes it’s just junk mail.  As he’s clicking the button to close it, an ad on the right hand side of the screen catches his eye.  Clicking on the ad and quickly reading it, he begins bouncing up and down on the bed, more excited than a five year old on their birthday.  Blaine realizes this is fate throwing yet another adventure in their face and he’s not going to pass it up.  Jumping up he runs back into the living room.

“Kurt!  Kurt!” He yells.

Kurt is so taken aback by Blaine’s shouts that he has Beth and himself up off the floor in a split second, ready to run out the back door if necessary.  “What’s wrong?  Is there a fire?  Where’s the best escape route?” Kurt quickly shrieks back.

Blaine comes skidding to a halt in front of them, shaking his head in confusion.  “What are you talking about?  There’s no fire.” 

“Then what’s all the yelling about Blaine?  You scared me half to death.”  Kurt explains, sinking back down to the couch with a thump.  Beth of course thinks it’s a game and wants to do it over and over.  “Gin Gin” she says.  Blaine just laughs and takes her from Kurt.  “Not yet princess.”  Blaine says, speaking directly to Beth.  “I’ve got another proposition for your daddy,” he says.

“Oh no, not another proposition,” Kurt quickly responds shaking his hands in front of him as if to warn Blaine off.  “I think I’ve had enough propositions for one week.”

“Oh come on Kurt.  You don’t even know what I’m going to say.” Blaine says in defense. 

Kurt looks at Blaine.  _Really_ looks at him.  It’s then that he realizes Blaine hasn’t led Kurt astray yet.  His first proposition is going pretty well in fact.  _Minus the emotional breakdown._ His dad tells him all the time that life’s too short and to take chances.  _Wonder if he meant take chances with a complete stranger?_ Kurt thinks.  Kurt catches his breath.

“Does this proposition have anything to do with leaving this cabin?” He asks and watches Blaine shake his head slowly, almost afraid to answer.

“Does this proposition have anything to do with delaying you getting to Orlando and your meeting?” Again, Blaine just shakes his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “One last thing,” he pauses while giving Blaine a smirky grin.  “Will this proposition give us more time to spend together?”

Blaine returns his conspiratorial grin.  “You don’t really think I was ready to say goodbye to you just yet did you?” he answers.

Their gazes locked and Blaine had his answer.  Adventure number two now commencing.

 

______

 

 

 Neither Kurt or Blaine could remember the last time they had laughed so hard.  Their short car ride, _well, short in one sense of the word considering the old saying, “time flies when you’re having fun”,_ had been filled with Kurt sharing stories about Beth when she was just born up through present day.   Not to be left out, Beth seemed to know when the conversation was about her as she loved to join in with shrieks and squeals.  “Just like her momma,” Kurt would say.  These moments, more perfect than he had ever imagined, made Kurt want to cry out with gratitude.  Actually getting a chance to talk about Rachel was therapeutic.  He’d never allowed himself to do much more than mourn.  In all honesty, he hadn’t really had time. 

As Blaine rolled the car to stop in front of a small general store in a town that looked like it was straight out of a novel, Kurt took a moment to glance out his window.  The snow-capped mountains seemed to surround them as if they were in a cocoon.  He remembered passing a sign that said ‘Welcome to Bryson City, North Carolina’ somewhere along the way.   He could only assume that’s where they ended up.  Blaine glanced at Kurt.  He knew he was confused by the expression visible on his face.  He could see Kurt taking in their surroundings, which mainly consisted of a few stores and a train depot.  Honestly, there wasn’t a lot to be seen around. 

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Tell me Kurt, do you….believe?”  Blaine asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt scoffed.  “I’m almost afraid to ask.” Kurt said dryly.  Clearly, he was not amused. 

Blaine just laughed.  “Come on, we’re going to be late,” he said as he jumped out of the car.  Kurt just shook his head and glanced back to Beth in the back seat.  “What have I got us into this time?”  Beth just giggles.  Her laugh is infectious and causes Kurt to laugh, too.  “Yeah yeah.  I have a feeling he’s worth it, too.”  Kurt finally hauls himself out of the car only to find Blaine already in the process of getting Beth.  _This guy will make a great dad one day,_ Kurt realizes. 

Heading toward to the train depot, they hear someone yell “All aboard!”  Kurt looks at Blaine, whose grin is practically splitting his face by now.  With Beth on one hip, Blaine reaches for Kurt with his free hand.  “Let’s go!” he shrieks. The three of them take off running toward the big, black, smoking train waiting to depart.

Kurt’s first impression as he boards the train and is led to first class accommodations is not what he had expected.  The interior carpet, plush furniture, and immaculate architectural detailing is far beyond Kurt’s wildest dreams.  _Who would have thought?_ Finally they are seated at a table that accommodates four people and told to have a good time before their hostess spins on her heels and runs off to greet the next family.

And he certainly didn’t expect to see children running around in their pajamas.  “I think we’re a little over dressed,” he joked.  Apparently Blaine was not in a joking mood.  In a serious tone, Blaine answers.  “I know.  If we had had a little more time we could go and change into our pajamas, but sadly there just wasn’t enough time.   Maybe next time,” he said so disappointingly.  Kurt looks at Blaine like he’s lost his mind.  “You are one odd little man, you know that right?” Kurt jokes.  Blaine just sighs and shakes his head and grins.  “I’m just a kid at heart.  That’s all.”

Suddenly the train jerks and chugs, causing Kurt to fall onto Blaine’s side.  “Sorry,” Kurt whispers.  Blaine just smiles.  As the train slowly pulls out of the station, Blaine and Kurt take a moment to study each other.  They are quickly brought back to reality by the shouts of the other kids.  Kurt glances up and sees servers, completely dressed in a Chef’s coats and hats, dancing down the aisles and singing.   _Yes, singing._

_“Hot.  Hot.  Hot.”_

_“Hot.  Hot.  Hot.”_

Over the intercom, a familiar voice begins to sing. 

_“Ooh, we got it!”_

_“Hey, we go it!”_

_“Say, we got it!”_

_“Hot Chocolate!”_

Watching the servers distribute their hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies, it finally hits him.  They’re on The Polar Express!  Kurt busts out laughing and playfully slaps Blaine on his arm.

“You really are a kid at heart aren’t you?  The Polar Express? Really Blaine,” Kurt asks with a wide grin on his face.

Blaine pouts, feigning disappointment.  “I didn’t do this for me thank you very much.  I did this for Beth.” 

“Yeah, right.  This is all about you and your Disney obsession,” Kurt jokes.  Blaine just laughs.  “You go right ahead and joke Hummel.  You think you’ve got me figured out already, don’t you?”  Kurt just shakes his head.  This was going to be a fun trip.   _And if Kurt was just as excited as Blaine, well, he didn’t have to let on about that._

 

______

 

A quick hour and a half later, Kurt and Blaine find themselves departing the train, a sack of candy and a pair of silver jingle bells in hand.  Beth of course is holding on tight to hers, even if that means Blaine is pulling it out of her mouth every two minutes.  Realizing once again how quickly time has passed, they realize they haven’t had dinner and that neither one wants to make the trip back to the cabin, which suddenly seems extremely far away.  Looking around, they notice a sign for a Bed & Breakfast that, according to the sign, is 1.3 miles to the left.  Kurt takes no time suggesting they check it out and Blaine realizes how relieved he is that Kurt is even considering him in his plans for the night.  They make their way back to the car and head off.

 

______

 

“I’m sorry about this Blaine,” Kurt says a short time later while looking around their room.  _Their_ room.  “I had no idea they would be so booked. I mean from the looks of it, the town isn’t that big and there didn’t seem to be a lot of people around.  I understand if you aren’t comfortable with these arrangements.  I certainly don’t mind taking the floor.  I just have to ask that you let Beth sleep with you on the b-“  but before Kurt can finish, Blaine reaches out and places two fingers on Kurt’s lips.  Sparks pop off of them.  Literally. 

Both men jump back.  “Woah,” Blaine says.  “Sorry about that.  Stupid static electricity,” he jokes before continuing.  “Look, please don’t apologize.  I’m perfectly fine with this.  And don’t be silly.  You aren’t sleeping on the floor.  Did you look at that bed?  It’s big enough for a family of four.  Honestly?  We can all fit on there,” he says.  He glances at the shocked expression on Kurt’s face and quickly changes his mind.  “Or not.  I mean it was just a suggestion.  Nothing’s going to happen Kurt.  I just want you both to be comfortable.”  Blaine wraps up, deciding it’s time to shut his mouth once and for all.  So he stops talking, waiting for Kurt to decide their fate for the night.

Kurt feels terrible.  It’s not that he doesn’t want to sleep in the same bed as Blaine.  It’s just that he doesn’t trust himself not to say damn the consequences and jump him.  _And Beth will be there, too,_ Kurt thinks.  _Probably for the best._ Kurt sighs.  “Blaine I’m sorry.  It’s not that I’m not comfortable with you.  If I’m being honest, I probably feel more comfortable with you than any of my friends right now, which is probably sad when you think about it.”  Kurt sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Blaine, who has an unreadable expression on his face.

“Tell you what, why don’t we eat those leftovers the nice owners were so gracious to share with us.  Then let’s take a shower and get some sleep.” Kurt offered.  After realizing what he suggested, his head snapped up to Blaine whose expression was _very_ readable this time.  The desire in his eyes was evident, and the sudden tightness in his jeans was hard to ignore.  Kurt quickly corrected himself.  “Sorry, I meant both of us take showers.  Separately.  As in not together.  I mean-“ Kurt sighed again.  Blaine just gave him a smirky grin.  “I’m just going to shut up now.  There’s no way to finish that thought without getting myself into further trouble.” 

The grin never leaving his face, Blaine tried to put Kurt out of his misery.  “Don’t worry Kurt, I knew _exactly_ what you meant.  You’re just so cute when you ramble.  I’ll grab the first shower.”  And with that, Blaine grabbed his things and locked himself in the bathroom with a soft click.  Kurt just looked at Beth, who was dozing in and out on the bed beside him. 

“What do you think princess?  Am I going too fast?  Does this feel right to you, too?” Kurt asks her quietly, knowing the true answers he seeks will never come.  Instead, she offers him a sleepy smile.   His heart swells.  If that’s the best answer he can get, he’ll take it.

 

______

 

Showers taken, food eaten, nightly moisturizing routines completed, and a sleeping baby between them, Blaine and Kurt found themselves lying in the dark on the bed discussing their plans. 

“While you were in the shower I called my friends.  It turns out there’s an airport back in Gatlinburg.  They are going to have the plane there for me by noon tomorrow.  So this time tomorrow I’ll be in Orlando.”  Blaine explained quietly and paused, unsure as to how to proceed with what he was about to tell Kurt.

“Blaine, that’s great!” Kurt exclaimed.  “You’ll finally get started on living your dream,” and added jokingly, “and you’ll finally be off of this nightmare of a vacation with us.”

“Don’t joke like that Kurt,” he said seriously.  “This trip has been nothing like a nightmare.  In fact, it’s been one of the best things that’s happened to me.”  Blaine sits up a little and props himself up on his arm, looking over at Beth and getting a better look at Kurt.  The room is dimly lit by moonlight outside of their bare windows, which are free of blinds and shades.  Blaine can see Kurt lying on his side, facing him, one arm resting on Beth’s stomach.  Knowing that Kurt is looking at him, waiting on him to continue, he does so hesitantly.

“So Kurt I was thinking.”

“Uh oh, is that safe?” Kurt jokes quietly.

“Not always for the best I admit,” Blaine laughs silently.  “So- I was thinking.  It was Rachel’s wish for Beth to spend time at Disney.  You still have a little more time off from school.  I’m going to be in Orlando for at least a couple of days, and in meeting at least half of that time.  I’m going to have a perfectly good suite that will be going to waste.  So, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.  To Orlando.”

“But-“ Kurt tried to say something, but Blaine quickly continued on.

“Look, you and Beth could enjoy the parks while I’m in meetings. Then we could meet back at the suite for dinner.  The suite actually has two bedrooms so we wouldn’t have to share a bed again if that’s what you are worried about.  I hope you don’t get mad but I already asked if this would be a problem with the group and they said the more the merrier.  In fact, they offered to get you into the parks and discounts on food if you’d like.”  Blaine took a breath before mentioning hesitantly.  “I uh- well, I also sort of mentioned it might be Beth’s birthday and they well- they sorta-“

“Blaine, what did you do?” Kurt sat up and said slowly.

“Well, they sort of said they might be able to get Beth to be a princess for the day, and get to be part of the parade.” Blaine offered.

Kurt couldn’t believe it.  Blaine was sitting here, practically offering up a dream on a silver platter, and the man is acting like he’s the world’s biggest jerk.  Kurt was simply amazed.  _Can this man be even more of a prince than he already is?_ Kurt asks himself.  Slowly, a grin started splitting Kurt’s face.  Blaine thought he could see it, but didn’t want to get his hopes up.  _We are in the dark after all._ Kurt finally jumps up on his knees and shrieks, all the while leaping over and tackling Blaine in a giant hug.

“Wha-“ Blaine tried to speak but got a mouthful of hair instead.

“Blaine, that’s one of the best things anyone has ever done for me.  And Beth.  I mean us.  Well, you know-“ Kurt rambled and leaned back, finally giving Blaine the chance to look into his eyes.

“You’re worth it Kurt.  You both are.” Blaine whispers.  Realizing Kurt is leaning forward, Blaine licks his lips.  The anticipation has been killing him.  Just when he’s about to get his own wish of feeling Kurt’s lips on his, Beth shrieks causing them both to jump back and look at her.  There she sat, wide awake and grinning up at them like a mother who had just walked in and caught one of her kids making out.  Beth began clapping her hands causing both men to burst out laughing.  Realizing he probably woke her up when he jumped across her to reach Blaine, Kurt sheepishly offers an apology.   “You’ve got your hands full with that one Mr. Hummel,” Blaine jokes.  Kurt just shakes his head and looks down at the bed.  “Don’t I know it.”  Kurt sighs and realizes he needs some air.  “I think I’m going to run down to the kitchen and get some water.  Do you want anything?” He offers Blaine, who shakes his head.  “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Blaine watches Kurt leave the dark room and looks back over to Beth, who surprisingly is already on her back again and dozing in and out of sleep.  Blaine tilts his head and looks at her, talking to her quietly.  “Are you just protecting your daddy princess?  Someone’s got to don’t they?  Well, maybe I can share with you in that responsibility.  What do you say?” Blaine strokes her hair, one side of his mouth rising in a grin.  _It would be so easy to love you,_ he thinks.

 

 

______

 

Half an hour later, Kurt still hasn’t returned.  Blaine is starting to get worried.  With one quick glance at Beth to ensure she’s sound asleep, Blaine makes his way down to the kitchen.  He finds Kurt sitting on a bar stool staring out into the dark, cold night.  An empty glass of water sitting on the table in front of him.  Not wanting to scare him, Blaine lightly taps on the door frame alerting Kurt of his presence.

Kurt’s head whips around and Blaine quickly offers an apology.  “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.  Is everything okay?” 

Kurt shakes his head.  “Yeah, sorry about that.  After finishing my water I started to think about your offer and Rachel and Finn and just everything really.  I guess I just got overwhelmed and needed a moment to compose myself.  Where’s Beth?  Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.  Sound asleep.  I was worried when you didn’t come back so I came down to check on you.” Blaine offered.    At Kurt’s confused expression, Blaine continued, “you’ve been gone for over half an hour.”

At this news, Kurt seemed genuinely shocked.  He jumped up off the stool and started walking backwards.  “Oh my God Blaine.  I’m so sorry.  I had no idea it was that long.  I didn’t mean to leave you with Beth to take care of her.  I feel like such a terrible father.  Oh my God.” 

Blaine was about to interrupt Kurt from his self-admonishment, but then quickly realized where Kurt’s feet were headed.

“Look out!” he said.  “The door is open.”

Blaine leapt forward and grabbed Kurt’s arms, jerking him hard against him.  One of his hands got caught between their bodies.  Their chests flattened against each other.  Their thighs brushing one another.  Their breath mingled as Kurt exhaled sharply with the impact.

“What are you-?”

Their gazes locked.  Something dark and hungry flared to life in Blaine’s eyes, and the flames turned the flecks of gold almost iridescent.  The fingers holding Kurt’s arms tightened their grip.  It hurt a little and Kurt told himself to pull away but he couldn’t.  Whatever had exploded in him sparked a response deep within Kurt’s body as well.  The need, the want, raced through Kurt like a fire storm consuming dry brush.  Everywhere they touched- Blaine’s hand on his arm, their chests mashed together, their legs trembling against each other – electricity arced.  The scent of Blaine’s body made him wonder what he would taste like if he were to kiss him, right now.

“Oh, my God.”  Gathering the last of his rapidly dwindling strength, Kurt slipped free of Blaine and leaned against the nearby counter.  The cool tile contrasted with his overheated body.  They were both breathing heavily, as if they’d run five miles.

_As if they’d kissed._

Kissed.  Involuntarily, Kurt licked his lower lip.  Blaine’s mouth pulled into a straight line.  He swallowed and forced his eyes closed. 

“You almost stepped through the open door that leads down to the basement.  I didn’t want you to fall,” Blaine said.  Kurt opened his eyes.  Blaine pointed.  “You would have fallen down the stairs.  I highly doubt Beth is capable of pushing you around Disney World in a wheelchair.” 

Kurt quietly laughed at Blaine’s attempt to find humor in every situation.  “Thank you,” he murmured.  “I appreciate what you…”  His voice trailed off as he looked up at him.  The fire continued to burn inside Blaine, but the heat of flames was dying down.

“I think it’s time we get some sleep,” he offered.  Blaine shook his head and with that, they made their way back to their room to get some much needed sleep.

Needless to say, sleep was a long time coming for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Polar Express train ride is in fact a real thing which I've had the pleasure to experience myself. If you've never taken it, I highly recommend it......and wear PAJAMAS!!!!


	5. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a wish come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for hanging in there with me on this story, and thank you for all the feedback and comments. I appreciate each and every one of them. This chapter isn't as long, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. Thanks Abby & Lynne (as always).

Never in his wildest dreams did Kurt Hummel think he would ever be sitting on a float with a baby, _who just happens to be dressed as the prettiest Princess Jasmine of all time if he does say so himself_ , sitting on his lap leading a parade at Disney World as the honorary Grand Marshall for the day.  As he glances around at all the people lining the streets that are waving up at him and Beth, the urge to squeal and kick his feet has never been so overwhelming.  Beth herself is apparently having a grand ole time, kicking and screaming the way Kurt so desperately wants to.

“When did I become a five year old Beth?” he whispers in her ear with a chuckle.  “I blame this all on Mr. Anderson.” 

Speaking of Mr. Anderson, Kurt thinks back on the last few days with the curly-haired entertainer.  From New York to Tennessee and now Florida, their time together has been nothing short of amazing.  After landing in Orlando, checking into their hotel, and yes, even fan-boying over some of the local celebrities ( _reminder to self: never tell Blaine that Prince Charming is in fact, not an actual person),_ they spent the evening walking around the hotel’s very-own Boardwalk and enjoying the local cuisine.  Blaine had even convinced him to allow Blaine to get Beth’s face painted. Kurt had a sneaking suspicion it was just an excuse so Blaine could get his done, too.  _And yes, he’s got the photographic evidence for blackmailing later if needed._

When they woke up this morning, they parted on the promise that after Blaine was finished with his morning meeting, he would meet Kurt at Cinderella’s castle to grab some lunch.  As the parade route took a turn in that exact direction, the anticipation of seeing Blaine again was bubbling up in his stomach.  He had never found himself feeling like this before and honestly wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.  He knew he was going to need to figure it out soon, but decided one more day of putting it off wouldn’t hurt.   The cheers were getting louder as Cinderella’s castle came into view.  Kurt waved to parade-goers.  Beth clapped and giggled.  Kurt didn’t think his heart could get any fuller at that point.

Suddenly, a dark haired, hazel-eyed man, leaning against a street lamp post, looked up at them and smiled.

_Ok, so maybe my heart got a teensy bit fuller,_ Kurt thinks to himself.

Kurt realizes that Blaine looks a little out of place standing there in his perfectly tailored slacks, a plaid button-up shirt and bow tie.  When compared to the hundreds of other parade onlookers who were dressed in their shorts, jeans, and various Disney memorabilia, Blaine looked like he took a wrong turn and ended up here by accident.  _I guess that statement isn’t too far from the truth,_ Kurt realizes.  Blaine may have been headed to Disney for work, but something tells him he wouldn’t have taken the time to spend admiring the parade had it not been for the fortunate circumstances they found themselves in.

Kurt waved to Blaine and smiled.  Blaine waved back enthusiastically.  Even Beth’s giggling and clapping got a little more enthusiastic when she apparently spotted Blaine herself.  Blaine nodded to him that he was going to step into the general store he was standing in front of.  Kurt assumed that’s where he would meet him after the parade.

And of course, that’s exactly where Kurt found him about 20 minutes later, arms loaded with bags of goodies which included t-shirts, socks, and of course, Mickey and Minnie headbands. 

“Are you sure you aren’t a 5 year old in a 20 year old body?  I mean, you do you have the height for it.” Kurt asks when walking up behind Blaine.  Blaine jumped and quickly turned around.  Kurt just laughed.  “Now look who’s the jumpy one.” Blaine just shook his head and grinned.

“If you’re going to just make fun of me, I am withholding my gifts I got for you.” Blaine said with a turn and began walking out of the store.  Blaine could hear Kurt laughing behind him and bit his cheek trying to contain the grin that was forming on his face.  When he heard Kurt jokingly ask Beth if she was going to stand for something like this, he never expected to hear what he did.

“Bae- bae,” Beth said.

Blaine came to a halt and slowly turned around.  It was apparent by the shocked expression on Kurt’s face that he wasn’t expecting to hear the words either.  _Okay, not quite words, but close enough._

“Did she just say-“ Blaine started to ask, not quite able to complete his thought.  Luckily, Kurt finished it for him.  “Yeah, I think she did.  I think she tried to say Blaine.” Kurt said, all the while looking at Beth with an amused look on his face.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what to do or say at that point.  Kurt was excited.  _Wow, she’s really taking to him,_ he thought happily.  But then he quickly realized this could be equally as bad.  The grin on his face dropped suddenly.  _Oh no, she’s really taking to him,_ he thought again, fearing that she’ll become too attached and Blaine will take off.  He doesn’t want Beth to suffer any more losses in her lifetime.

The sound of Blaine’s voice brings Kurt back to reality.  “Kurt, I’m not sure what’s going on in that head of yours, but in the span of two seconds your face went from what appeared to be giddy to scared or even upset.  I’m guessing that means we need to talk?” Blaine asked hesitantly, almost afraid of what the answer might be.  Kurt shakes his head and sighs. _No time like the present._  “I think you’re right.  Do you want to talk over lunch?” Kurt asks.

As much as Blaine would love nothing more than to have lunch in the Magic Kingdom with Kurt and Beth, and then spend the rest of the day enjoying the park, something is telling him that they need to do this a little more privately.  When Blaine offers the suggestion that they go back to the hotel for Beth to nap and order room service, he doesn’t miss the relief visible on Kurt’s body. 

 

****** 

An hour later, Beth is snoring away in one of the bedrooms and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch in the living room of their hotel suite, sampling various pieces off of the dishes they ordered.  Blaine insisted they try a little of everything they could get their hands on.  “It’s comped Kurt.  Let’s take advantage of my fantastic meeting and just enjoy it.” Blaine had told him when they were trying to decide what to order.  Kurt liked to think he was pretty frugal with his money so splurging on a meal like this was hard for him, especially knowing that there would be a lot left over. 

At Kurt’s insistence, they started talking about Blaine’s apparent “successful” meeting.  Blaine explained that the work would include him finishing two musical compositions, both music and lyrics, and that he was highly interested in the project.  His only initial concern was the location.  Luckily, they agreed to let him write and produce the work in New York.  Once that was worked out, he agreed immediately.  Unfortunately, he only has four weeks to get it done.  

Blaine may have left out the part that he was going to need a singer for one of the duets and that he might have mentioned Kurt to the show’s directors, who may or may not have told him to use his best judgment and decide for himself.  _Yeah, I think I’ll wait on that part,_ Blaine told himself.  Kurt has a feeling Blaine is leaving something out, but doesn’t push it. 

Slowly the conversation comes back around to Beth, and knowing they’ve put it off long enough, Kurt bites the bullet.  “So, I guess I should apologize for freaking out earlier at the park.  About Beth I mean.” Kurt starts, but Blaine quickly interrupts.  “No Kurt, you have no reason to apologize.  There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“Please let me explain.  Beth has lost two of the most important people in her life at such a young age.  Although she doesn’t understand anything just yet, she’s relying on me right now.  She’s being influenced by the things and people around her, whether she knows it or not.  Please don’t take this the wrong way when I say it, because it comes from a place of caring, but you’ve been in her presence the past few days virtually 24/7, so you’ve obviously become someone she’s now familiar with.  The thing is, there’s nothing keeping you here with us.  Not really I mean.  You have no obligation to us, so you could up and leave our lives at any moment.  I guess what I’m trying to say is, it both excites me and terrifies me that she called your name today, Blaine.  Or at least tried to.  I just don’t want her to lose someone else close to her.  And I know you aren’t exactly close in the traditional sense, but to a child her age, she doesn’t know any difference.”

When Kurt finished, Blaine took a moment to consider everything he said.  He knew Kurt was right, but deep down in his heart, he also knew he was never going to tell them goodbye.  He already cared for them too deeply.  Realizing honesty is the best policy, Blaine tried to explain this to Kurt.

“Look, I know you have Beth’s best interests at heart, and even yours, too, but one thing’s for sure Kurt, I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt you or Beth.  I know we’ve only known each other a short while, but I have come to care for you both very deeply.  I honestly don’t know what that means as I’ve never felt this way about someone before, but I’m hoping you’ll stick around long enough to let me figure it out.” Blaine can tell Kurt wants to say something, but doesn’t give him the chance by continuing on.  “And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I’m not looking for some type of vacation fling.  When I commit to something, I commit 100%.  I don’t want to scare you by saying this, but I would really like to keep seeing you when we get back to New York, even if that means just as friends if you aren’t comfortable with anything else right now.” 

When Blaine finishes, Kurt just shakes his head.  He’s afraid that if he opens his mouth, he’s going to say something completely inappropriate. _Verbal diarrhea will get you nowhere,_ he thinks.  Blaine realizes Kurt is struggling with his emotions so he takes the opportunity to suggest that when Beth wakes up, they head back over to the park to enjoy the rest of the evening and even catch the fireworks.  They both know they have to check out tomorrow and head back to New York.  Life definitely isn’t a fairy tale.  That’s for sure.

The real world awaits.

But Kurt realized one thing today for certain.  Like it or not, someday soon Blaine was going to seduce him.  And like it or not, Kurt was going to let him.


	6. Back in the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt & Blaine adjust to life back in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Abby & Lynne. This chapter has a little fluff. I'm traveling this week so the next chapter may be a little delayed, but I promise it will be worth it. It's going to be quite the ride. Hope you'll stick around for it.

Two-hundred-fifty-nine thousand, two-hundred seconds.

Four-thousand-three-hundred-twenty minutes.

Seventy-two hours.

Three days.

Three _long_ days since Kurt last saw Blaine. _But who’s counting?_ Kurt asks himself.  Certainly not him. _Nope._

Three _excruciating long_ days since they parted at the airport on the promise that after they’d had a chance to get settled back into the swing of things in New York, they’d meet for coffee. 

For Kurt, New York feels different now. His apartment feels different. His life feels different.  If he’s being honest with himself, Kurt is different.  He doesn’t feel like the same Kurt that left New York a short time ago with the intention of fulfilling his former best friend’s wish and ended up finding, at least in Kurt’s mind, a new best friend….. _or something._

_I mean how long does it take to get settled back in anyway?_ Kurt thinks to himself as he shuffles his feet across the apartment.  There’s only so much cleaning and laundry one man can do while he waits.  The way Blaine was talking, Kurt thought what he _really_ meant to say was “hey, I’ll call you tomorrow” but nope, apparently not.  Kurt knew Blaine didn’t want to push him into anything because of Beth, but he also knew that he didn’t want to let Blaine forget about them either.  Realizing how stupid he’s being sitting around waiting for Blaine to text him, he quickly snatches up his phone and sends the stupid text himself.

[Kurt]: A very unhappy little girl simply won’t shut up about seeing you again. So……?

[Blaine]: So….I might be in the hospital right now….?

[Kurt]: What? Is that a question or……?

[Blaine]: …or we just don’t know how to finish a sentence?  No, not a question.  Fact.

[Kurt]: What happened?  Are you ok?  Do you need anything?  Which hospital? Are you dying?  OMG you’re dying aren’t you? 

[Blaine]: 1) I’m clumsy. 2) Yes. 3) No. 4) Not telling because I’m getting released in an hour. 5) and wtf Kurt?  No, I refuse to die in a hospital where the male nurses aren’t even that hot.  Mostly 2 though.

[Kurt]: 1)Tell me something I don’t know. 2)Yeah right 3)Yeah right again. 4)If you don’t tell me I’m going to start calling every hospital in the city.  5)Do NOT dare joke about dying with me mister.  And yeah right again about 2.  So….

Kurt is tapping his foot _patiently_ waiting for a reply.  When the phone begins to ring instead, it takes all of Kurt’s ninja skills to keep from throwing the phone on the other side of the room.  Seeing it’s Blaine calling, he quickly hits the answer button.

“Blaine?”

“Hey Kurt.” Blaine responds. Kurt immediately knows that this is the not the same happy-go-lucky and carefree Blaine he just spent time with on a mini-vacation. _That_ Blaine could barely be restrained from bouncing off the walls, and do _not_ even get him started on the whole Disney Prince debacle.

“Seriously, are you ok?” Kurt asks, obviously concerned that there’s something more seriously wrong than Blaine’s letting on.

“I’m fine. Seriously.  I was unpacking the other day and tripped over my stupid suitcase and fell face first into my dresser.  Luckily Sam was with me and brought me to the hospital right away.  I had a mild concussion and a sprained ankle, nothing serious.  They kept me in the hospital to make sure that my concussion wasn’t more serious than it is.  Like I said in my text, I’m getting ready to leave.”

“Please tell me someone is bringing you home.” Kurt questions, already calculating how long it will take him to grab Beth and her bag and be out the door.

“Yeah, Sam is here with me. He’s getting my stuff together. Look Kurt, I’m sorry I didn’t text you sooner.  I meant to.  Honestly.  I didn’t want you to think I had already forgotten about you.” 

Kurt lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Don’t be silly Blaine.  I thought no such thing.” Kurt says as he silently chastises himself for thinking that _exact_ same thing.   Trying to relieve some tension and wanting to make Blaine smile, Kurt continues on.  “It was an accident.  I’ll simply explain all that to Beth , about how clumsy you really are and I’m sure you’ll be forgiven.  She really has been quite inconsolable since she last saw you.  Wouldn’t shut up about you in fact.”  And in his best Rachel, diva-inspired impression, he added, “I simply don’t know how we carried on without you Blaine.”

Blaine finally laughed. “Beth huh?  Did she suddenly become a teenager overnight?   Maybe it’s the concussion messing with my memory, but I seem to recall her only being able to spit out a few words here and there just a few days ago.” Blaine joked.  When he heard Kurt belly-laugh on the other end of the line, it was all he could do to keep from jumping out of the bed and running up and down the hospital halls in excitement.  Blaine immediately imagined him with his head thrown back exposing his perfect porcelain skin, hand on his belly, and a grin splitting his face.  He felt like he was going to explode with joy.  He loved messing with Kurt.  Kurt gave as good as he got though, and that was just _one_ of the many reasons he wanted…no, _needed_ to see him as soon as he could.  He also knew he was losing valuable time working on his project.  He needed to get started and he knew he couldn’t put off talking to Kurt either.

“Hey Kurt, I was thinking-“ but before he can continue, Kurt cuts him off.

“You know I told you about that. Remember how dangerous I said it was?  You’ve just proved how clumsy you are.  Are you sure you can take much more?” Kurt teased.  He could tell Blaine was smiling when he continued on.  “Yeah yeah, whatever.  Um- I was wondering.  Sam is going to take me home but then he’s got a photo shoot he’s got to leave for.  It’s out of town so he’s going to be leaving tonight and won’t be back for a few weeks.  I was wondering if you’d mind coming over later so we can catch up?” Blaine asks. 

“Catch up? Has something major happened in the last 3 days since we last saw each other…well, other than you apparently not being able to unpack a suitcase without injuring yourself?”  Kurt joked.

“Ha ha ha Mr. Smarty Pants,” Blaine says sarcastically. With a more serious tone, he continues, “I do actually have something I want to talk to you about.  It has to do with the work I’m doing for Disney and well, you know how much of a time crunch I’m in.  I really need to talk to you about it tonight if possible.  Oh, and bring Beth.  I can’t wait to see what kind of style teenagers are wearing these days.” 

Kurt can’t help but smile and pump a fist in the air, knowing that no one can see him.

“Um, are you sure I should bring Beth? You probably shouldn’t be trusted with small children, you know.  I mean you can’t even handle a suitcase.” Kurt teases Blaine.

After spending a few more minutes playfully bantering with each other, Blaine gives Kurt his address, _finally,_ and Kurt realizes he’s not too far from his apartment.  They agree to meet in a few hours to give Blaine time to get home and settled, and for him to say his goodbyes to Sam.  In Kurt’s mind, it allows him a few more hours to frantically try on everything he owns in his closet and choose the _perfect_ ‘hey it’s good to see you again’ ensemble he can find. _And if that ensemble just happens to make his ass look fantastic, well…._

 

******

“Still haven’t told him, huh?” Sam asks, glaring daggers at Blaine who finally found his way to the couch in the living room of their tiny apartment.

“Nope” Blaine confirms. “Emphasis on the ‘no’”.  The weight of the situation is taking its toll on Blaine.  The more he gets to know Kurt, the worse he feels.  He knows that he’s simply waiting for the right moment…the right words…the right everything.  But if Blaine is being honest, he has to admit that _nothing_ about the situation is perfect, except Kurt himself. 

Gathering up the last of his suitcases and the things he needs for his trip, Sam takes a moment to say his goodbye.

“Blaine, I love you man. I hate to say it but I’m kind of glad I’m going to be gone for a few weeks.”

“Why’s that?” Blaine asks.

“Because if Kurt is the same guy I remember in high school, and he finds out about this from someone else, I don’t want to be anywhere near the vicinity of New York City at the time.” Sam says with a stern look on his face.  Blaine stares back at Sam, trying to remember the last time he’d ever heard Sam be so up front with him.  When he realizes that was _never,_ Blaine just shakes his head.

“Thanks for your concern Sam, but I have every intention of telling Kurt.” Blaine confirms, adding a head nod and slight grin just for added emphasis.

Sam just stares.

And stares.

_Okay obviously I didn’t use enough emphasis,_ Blaine thinks.

“When?” Sam finally asks, still glaring at him.

“When what?” Blaine asks innocently, knowing damn well what he’s asking.

“ _When_ are you going to tell him?”

“ _When_ the time is right Sam.  Now leave me alone.  Okay?  I promise it will be fine.  It’ll all work out.  I have a feeling.” 

Knowing that there’s nothing left to say, they quickly bro-hug and Sam is out the door. Five minutes later, Blaine hears a faint knock on the door.  Thinking Sam has forgotten something, he yells for him to come in.  Blaine hears the door open, but doesn’t look up from the magazine he’s been attempting to read while waiting for Kurt.

“I knew you’d forget something.” Blaine yells out. But the voice that responds is not the deep baritone voice of his roommate, but rather the angelic voice of his recent traveling companion.

“You’re right. I forgot what an idiot I was thinking you could be left alone and not need someone to help take care of you 24/7.”  Kurt jokes, a grin plastered to his face.

Blaine grins back. _Or smirks back,_ but whatever.

Blaine slowly gets up off the couch and reaches out to the side table to steady himself. Kurt stands in the open doorway, Beth on one hip and bag on the other, and just watches him.

_Damn his hair looks soft,_ Kurt thinks.

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Blaine says nonchalantly, as if he has no care in the world.

Realizing he’s been caught doing _exactly_ what Blaine suspected, Kurt decides to go with it.  “I was just checking to make sure you didn’t need to go back to the hospital.  Or checking to make sure you didn’t need a babysitter.  Or checking-“

“Yeah yeah yeah, Kurt. Checking me out.  I get it.”  Blaine says as he’s finally made his way over to Beth and Kurt. 

“Are you sure you don’t need crutches?” Kurt questions as Blaine reaches out to take Beth from him, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Blaine can see the concern on his face.  After taking a moment to say hi to Beth, which consists of bouncing her up and down and babbling at her, Blaine turns back to Kurt and places two of his fingers between Kurt’s eyes.  “Turn that frown upside down mister.  I don’t want your beautiful face to get wrinkles.” Blaine says, and simply turns back around and heads for the kitchen.

Kurt was momentarily stunned into silence. He couldn’t move. _Did he say beautiful?_ Kurt thinks.

“Yes I did. And you are.  And for the record, I do have crutches I just choose not to use them.”  Blaine says.

Kurt’s eyes part wide realizing he’s spoken out loud again. Blaine just laughs, watching Kurt’s face after the realization sinks in.  “We really need to work on you using your thinking voice versus speaking voice don’t we?” Blaine jokes.  Kurt just shakes his head and sighs, letting out a silent chuckle.  “Apparently” is all he can offer back in reply for fear he’s going to say something totally inappropriate.

Blaine has quickly come to learn that when Kurt gets uncomfortable, he will do one of two things. He’ll either, one: ramble on about everybody and their brother, or two: he’ll clam up and won’t speak at all.  Fearing the latter, Blaine decides to go ahead and dive into the whole excuse he used to spend time with Kurt.

“Speaking of your voice, I want to talk to you about yours.” Blaine says. Clearly that was not something Kurt had been expecting, because the look Kurt gives Blaine is one that makes him almost want to walk around the kitchen table and hug him. 

“What about my voice?” Kurt asks warily, fearing the words that are going to come out of Blaine’s mouth.

Before his nerves get the better of him, Blaine blurts out “I want it.” Kurt’s shocked face has him rambling on quickly to explain.  “I mean I need your voice.  To sing.  I want you.  To sing.  I want you to sing.  Shit.  Ok, hold on,” Blaine says and pauses, taking a deep breath.  Realizing just how bad he doesn’t want to screw this up, he takes another breath for good measure before continuing.  “Ok, let me try that again.  Remember when I was telling you that I get to finish writing two pieces for the show?” Blaine asks and Kurt just nods, allowing Blaine to continue.  “Well, one of the songs is a duet.”

Kurt just stares at Blaine, not quite sure where he’s going with this.

“A duet. As in two people singing.” Blaine added.

Again, Kurt just stares. Blaine had hoped he would have caught on by now.

“Kurt! Don’t you see?  I want you to sing a duet with me for this demo.” Blaine shouts out.

Kurt is taken by surprise and almost falls off the kitchen stool he had been sitting on. “What?  Blaine, are you serious?  You want me?” Kurt asks, obviously in shock at the situation he’s found himself in.

Blaine just laughs. “Of course I want you Kurt,” knowing he doesn’t need to confirm the intended double-entendre of his statement.   Kurt was still in shock, giving Blaine the deer-in-the-headlights look.  Finally, after a few minutes of the look, Blaine was tempted to reach over the table and kiss him to bring him back to reality.  Just when he was about to reach out, Kurt spoke up.

_Damn it,_ Blaine thought.

“Blaine, are you sure? Me?  I mean this is huge for me.  Would you mind if I added it to my resume, too?  Oh my god, this is huge.  Blaine are you sure?  Are you absolutely sure?  Please be sure Blaine.  Please be so very, very sure.” Kurt rambled on.  Blaine loved it when he rambled, but knowing if he didn’t put Kurt out of his misery soon, he might not shut up about it.

“Of course Kurt. I’m very very very sure.  Now come over and hug me so we can seal the deal.” Blaine tells him encouragingly. 

Kurt jumps up with excitement and practically leaps over to Blaine. Just as he was about to tackle him in the biggest bear hugs of all time, Kurt stops himself realizing what he’s about to do.  If he’s being honest with himself, he’s so high on adrenaline right now he’s not sure he’d be able to stop himself from ripping Blaine’s clothes off, regardless of the fact that Beth is still sitting in his lap right now.  Blaine knows _exactly_ what Kurt’s thinking.  He just does.  He can’t explain it.  Blaine also knows that as soon as Kurt realizes it himself, he's going to have a smart ass, yet witty comeback.

“But you’re like, four feet tall. How are you gonna reach me, shortie?” Kurt finally says.

“Ah yes, there it is.” Blaine laughs, not realizing he’s spoken aloud. Kurt just gives him an amused expression and asks, “there what is?”

It’s Blaine’s turn to be surprised. “Shit, did I say that out loud?”  Kurt throws his head back and belly laughs, much like Blaine had previously imagined him doing.  He loved it.  He loved it so much he couldn’t resist reaching his one free hand out and wrapping it around Kurt and burying his face into Kurt’s neck, just like he had previously imagined doing _that_ too.  Kurt’s laughter immediately softened and his arms wrap tightly around Blaine.  “Guess we’ll have to take lessons from each other on using our inside-our-head-voices, huh?” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear.

 

******

 

Over the next few weeks, neither Blaine nor Kurt realize just how much time they are spending together. Although classes have resumed at NYADA, the remainder of their days, and sometimes nights, are spent in Blaine’s apartment working on music.  Blaine had even quit work at the diner for now to spend all his time focusing on the music, at least that’s what he told himself.  It started off innocently enough.  A simple invite from Blaine asking Kurt to come over and listen to what he’s got so far.  That somehow turned into Kurt cooking dinner for them while bantering back and forth over lyrics.  And then _that_ somehow turned into ‘ _it’s too late for you to wake Beth up and take her home so you should just sleep here’_ and ‘ _I’ll take the couch’._ And then _that_ somehow turned into Kurt bringing over some of his and Beth’s things to keep at Blaine’s for those ‘ _just in case’_ nights.  As it turns out, there have been approximately two weeks’ worth of those _‘just in case’_ nights. 

Neither of them mentioned the sudden, or not so sudden, change in their relationship. When they were together, Beth and Blaine had become inseparable.  He kept her close by the piano when he was playing.  He kept her close when he was singing, and in fact she was apparently his number one fan.  He also kept her close in the evening hours when Kurt knew he should leave and take her home and put her to bed, but the sight of Beth lying across Blaine’s chest on the couch made his stomach bubbly and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.  The tension between Kurt and Blaine had reached an all-time high.  The sneaking glances that they would each take, not realizing the other was doing them, too.  The constant need to touch each other in the simplest of ways, a gentle hand on the shoulder, a high-five, a poke in the ribs after the other made a smartass remark.  Kurt knew something was about to give.  No one in their right mind could continue on the way they have been. 

The day started out as any other recent day, but it wasn’t just any other day in Kurt’s mind. This was it.  This was _the_ day.  The _last_ day.  Kurt and Blaine were putting the finishing touches on the music today and that would be it.  Their time together would be over, at least professionally.  Neither one had mentioned what their lives would be like when the work was done, but that also meant that neither one acted as though this was the end for them personally either.

Kurt slowly made his way into the kitchen with Beth. Over the past few weeks, she seemed to come out of her shell and had even taken her first steps.  When she did, one would have thought Blaine was going to take out an ad in the New York Times just to make sure everyone knew how proud he was.  As they turned the corner around the kitchen table, Kurt saw Blaine attempting to make pancakes.  Unable to resist, Kurt just had to add “don’t hurt yourself” which of course resulted in Blaine burning his hand and Kurt earning a glare.  However, when Blaine saw Beth waddling around the table trying to get to him, his burnt hand, _and the pancakes,_ were all but forgotten.  Blaine reached his arms out to Beth and halted in mid-stride, finally taking in Kurt’s appearance.

Tilting his head, and offering an amused glance, Blaine finally asks “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Kurt glances down, realizing he’s doing just that. Suddenly it all came back to him.  Last night Beth had somehow managed to leak through her diaper and gotten Kurt’s shirt wet.  Kurt didn’t like to sleep without a shirt when Beth was in the bed with him, so he had groggily leaned over and picked up a shirt from Blaine’s clean clothes pile and slipped it on. 

Still surprised with himself, he quickly apologized. “Oh god Blaine. I’m sorry.  Last night-“ but before he could finish, Blaine cut him off by placing two of his fingers on his lips quickly silencing him.  Kurt’s eyes snapped to Blaine’s, whose own eyes were either focusing on his own fingers or Kurt’s lips.  Kurt liked to assume the latter.

“I like it.” Blaine answered, picked Beth up, and turned around to sit her at the table. “Pancakes are almost ready,” Blaine said in his _‘dear lord how can anybody be this chipper in the morning’_ voice.  Kurt didn’t know if his heart was still in his chest at that point.  He could swear it had fallen to his feet. 

The rest of the morning was spent on the music.  Kurt felt a shift.  He couldn’t explain it.  Couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  Yet he knew something had shifted.  Neither of them acknowledged the tension that was still building around them.  Yet when all was said and done, Kurt had simply gathered Beth and her bag and told Blaine he was going to take her home for a nap.  Blaine hadn’t argued, simply said ‘okay’ and ‘I’ll see you later’.  Kurt was a little taken aback. _Is that it?_ Kurt thought.  The only response he could muster up was ‘oh okay’ as he turned and left. _And if someone had said Kurt had tears gathering in his eyes as he pushed open the door to the front of the building, he’d quickly deny it._

As he entered his own apartment, Kurt realized he still had some of his things at Blaine’s that had somehow found their way to his apartment over the last few weeks. With this realization, as well as the realization that Blaine hadn’t mentioned Kurt taking all his stuff, Kurt dared to hope that maybe his time with Blaine really _hadn’t_ come to an end.  As he laid Beth down in her bed for a nap, he witnesses a small smile form on her face.

_Me, too princess. Me, too._

 

******

The music is done. The lyrics are done.  Everything is done, at least on Blaine’s end.  He submitted the finishing touches just this morning.  When it finally hits him that this first step, of what he hopes to call his career one day, is over, Blaine doesn’t hesitate to immediately pick up the phone and call the one person he wants to share the excitement with, even though he technically hasn’t been apart from him for too long.

“It’s done Kurt! It’s done!” Blaine screams into the phone at Kurt, who just happens to be holding his end of the phone six feet from his ear.

“Why don’t you scream it a little louder Blaine. I don’t think the people in the apartment next door heard you.” Kurt jokes, all the while laughing along with Kurt.  He’s so incredibly proud of him.  So incredibly proud of the man he’s grown to be over the past month.

When Blaine squeals like a little girl into the phone, giddy with excitement, Kurt wonders if he spoke too soon. _Did I say man? Maybe I meant young-adult.  Yeah, that’s what I meant._

“Okay Blaine, on a scale from, ’ _I can sometimes make myself breakfast without injuring myself and crying_ ’ to ’ _I have a steady job, I’m in an elite music program, and friends who are screwed up minimally at worst_ ’, how much of an adult are you right now?” Kurt asks, somewhat jokingly.

“Hardy har har my friend. Actually, that squeal was for a really brilliant beyond brilliant idea I had just now.”

“I’m almost afraid to answer that, but what’s your brilliant idea?” Kurt asks, afraid of what the answer might actually be.

I was just thinking a little celebration is in order. A little _adult_ celebration.” He says as he wiggles his eyebrows even though Kurt can’t see him.

“Curiosity piqued,” Kurt responded. “And just what kind of ‘adult’ celebration did you have in mind Mr. Anderson?”


	7. Crash & Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Lynne & Abby. I probably should have said this before, but obviously I own nothing. And please forgive me for the smut....it was my first time writing any, so yeah....there's that. Thanks to everyone who is still around reading this. I promise we are getting closer to wrapping this up. Maybe a couple more chapters. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and feedback. You have no idea how much they mean to me.

“A belated one year old birthday party is _not_ my idea of an _adult_ celebration, Blaine,” Kurt nudges Blaine with his shoulder while surveying the crowd of people in Blaine’s apartment.

“When I said adult, I meant a celebration with adult ‘friends’, Kurt. Not an adult theme, silly.  Get your head out of the gutter.” Blaine playfully scolds Kurt, crossing his arms to drive home the point. 

Kurt furrows his brows, pinches his nose, and _tries_ to act mad at Blaine, but Kurt can’t stay mad at Blaine, even when he isn’t technically mad in the first place.  From the moment they met, Blaine has wormed his way into Kurt’s life…and heart.  No, Kurt can’t stay mad at Blaine long.  Not with his puppy eyes, pouty mouth, the passion, honesty, and integrity he puts into everything he does, and well…the list goes on and on.   When Kurt replays all those thoughts in his head over and over, a blush creeps over his face.

“What are you thinking about,” Blaine questions, noticing the tight-lipped smile on Kurt’s face. He also notices that his lips have parted slightly and his breath seems to have picked up the pace.

Kurt considers for a moment and looks over at Blaine. _Really_ looks at him.  Before he realizes it, a giggle has escaped him.  Blaine freezes and stares with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, unsure of what sound just came out of Kurt’s mouth.  Kurt then lets out of a full-blown laugh and grabs Blaine by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.  After what feels like an eternity, Kurt feels Blaine’s hands low on his back, pulling him in even tighter.  Words are unnecessary at this point.  Both of them expressing how they are feeling about each other in that one embrace…the embrace that Kurt will look back on as the hug that changed everything without even meaning to.  

When Blaine had first suggested the party, Kurt was adamantly against it…for purely selfish reasons. Blaine suggested that he invite all of his former high school friends to have a mini-reunion to celebrate Beth’s birthday, and to celebrate Rachel and Finn.  When he originally said no it was for the sole reason of being afraid to come face-to-face with all his old friends.  The same old friends he had slowly pushed away out of fear and uncertainty.  But Blaine refused to take no for an answer.  Blaine simply told him he needed to get over himself, quit being selfish, and to do this for Beth…and that was that.  Blaine had simply picked up a piece of paper and pen and started making a list of party supplies.  Kurt had been so taken aback by the dominance in Blaine that he had no comeback.  All of which led him to texting, emailing, and _yes_ , even calling his old classmates extending an invitation to Beth’s belated birthday party.  They had all been pretty easy to track down.  One text to Santana and Brittany here led to an email to Artie there, a Facebook chat with Will here, a phone call with Mercedes there…well, everyone except Sam.  Kurt thought Mercedes might be able to find him, but when he asked, she had simply told him that she had broke her phone, lost her contacts, and that the only way she could get in touch with Sam was through his agency.  When Kurt reached out, all he was told was that he was out on an assignment right now. _Oh well, maybe next time,_ Kurt thought, still not realizing that Blaine’s Sam was also _his_ Sam.  What surprised Kurt the most was how anxious and eager everyone seemed to be able to see him and Beth. _That_ was not what he was expecting.  If he was being honest, he thought everyone would probably be busy with their own lives and politely decline.  And if he was being _truly_ honest, he thought they would say no merely for the fact that he thought they hated him at this point.

While the party was a little unorthodox… _I mean who really has karaoke and dancing at a one year old’s birthday,_ Kurt has to admit that he’s glad Blaine forced him to do this.  He definitely isn’t the same guy he was before his trip, and this is just another step to rebuilding his life.  Even Kurt’s dad was able to make the trip in and surprise Kurt, with a little help from Blaine of course.  This thoughtful and selfless act had somehow lit a fire in Kurt.  During the party, neither one notices how attached to the other they have become.  Even though they are both standing in each other’s personal space, neither one seems to notice, _or care._

At one point during the party, Blaine suggests they perform a duet. “Karaoke just isn’t the same without a partner.  And I mean we’ve proved just how good we sound together the last few weeks, right?”  Blaine had teased him while they were huddled close together in the corner, covertly watching Kurt’s dad chase Beth around the couch.

But nothing, _nothing,_ could have prepared Kurt for what happened next.  After their incomparable duet, Mercedes took the microphone and began belting out a slowed-down version of Whitney Houston’s ‘ _How Will I Know’._ Blaine simply took Kurt’s hand in his and led him over to the make-shift dance floor, also known as the living room.  Gathering each other close, and as if by reflex, Kurt let one of his hands run through Blaine’s curls. When Kurt felt a shiver run up Blaine’s spine, he gathered the courage to whisper in his ear, “I’ve been dying to do that all night.  Was your gel kidnapped?”  Blaine chuckled quietly and buried his face into Kurt’s neck.  “You wish,” he whispered back.  Blaine could feel Kurt’s quick smile as his cheeks pressed into the side of his face.  Blaine closed his eyes and blindly began caressing Kurt’s lower back and hips, not realizing that at one point his hands had dipped a little too far south of the equator.  Kurt jumped back out of his embrace and gasped.  He was frozen and staring at Blaine.  Having eventually realized what he did, Blaine sputtered out a quick apology.  “Sorry!  I didn’t mean to touch your ass.”  And _then,_ having eventually realized just how stupid that sounded, Blaine smacked his palm against his forehead.  “Shit Kurt, I didn’t mean it like that.  I mean I would like to touch your ass, I just didn’t mean to touch it then.”  At Kurt’s shocked expression, Blaine yet again realizes what he’s said.  His shoulder slump in defeat, buries his face in his heads and starts to walk away. 

“Blaine, wait.” Kurt says as he gently wraps his hand around Blaine’s wrist. Blaine stops his retreat, but avoids eye contact with Kurt.  “Kurt, it’s ok.  You should let me walk away because nothing I say at this point is going to make it any better.  In fact, if I’m being honest, the things that I’m thinking and the things that I _want_ to say to you right now will probably cause you to disown me as your friend.  I’d rather not risk if it’s all the same to you.  I’m going to go check on Beth,” and with that, Blaine slinks off into his bedroom, bypassing Beth and his dad along the way.  Kurt’s feet are frozen, unsure if the last few seconds really happened or if he’s in some really bad dream.  He knows he should go talk to him but yet he can’t seem to make his mind and feet get in sync.  Kurt’s dad chooses that moment to look over at Kurt…and he knows.  He _just knows._

Kurt watches his dad pick up Beth and settle her on his hip, their eyes never leaving one another. When he finally makes it to Kurt, he simply reaches out to grip one of his shoulders.  “I’m going to take Beth back to your apartment.  We’re going to call it a night.  Don’t worry about us for the night.  You take care of what you need to take care of.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Burt kisses Kurt on the top of the forehead, who simultaneously leans over to kiss Beth on the top of her forehead at the same time. _The circle of life,_ Kurt thinks. 

Later he’ll ask himself how it happened so quickly, maybe intuition _,_ but the next thing Kurt knows is that his friends are all saying their goodbyes and offering promises to keep in touch.  The sound of the door shutting behind him leaves an eerie silence over Blaine’s apartment, with the exception of chairs shuffling and televisions blaring in neighboring apartments, it’s almost quiet enough for him to hear his own heartbeat.  Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kurt’s heart and feet finally catch up to one another.  Kurt knows that from this point forward, nothing is going to be the same.  If he’s being honest with himself, nothing has been the same from the moment he met Blaine.

Kurt gives Blaine’s bedroom door a light tap, warning him of his presence. He’s afraid he’ll ignore him if he asks for an invitation, so instead he just lets himself in.  When he opens the door, he finds Blaine standing by his window looking out into the night.  Blaine turns around and looks at Kurt, not the least bit surprised to find him standing in his room.  Kurt takes a step closer.  And another.  And another, until they find themselves toe to toe.

“I’m. So. Scared.” Blaine finally lets out, emphasizing each word separately.

Kurt moved a fraction of a step closer. Cupping his hands on either side of Blaine’s face.  “Oh, me too Blaine.  Me, too,” he told him.  Then Kurt kisses him.  There are kisses, and then there is what Kurt considers near-death experiences.  For Kurt, it is definitely the latter.  Dazed and breathless as a runner after a marathon, Blaine presses his hands against Kurt’s chest and turns away.

“Blaine?” Kurt mutters. Blaine turns back to study his face.  He meets his gaze squarely and he _knows_ somehow he feels the exact same way.  “Are we going to run away from this?” Kurt asks shyly.  “Or do you want to take a chance and see where it takes us?”

Blaine puts his hand to his throat, too stricken to answer right away. He’s worried that Kurt is falling for him under false pretenses.  But in reality, he is still the same Blaine, he just hasn’t shared his whole story.  If Blaine allows himself to take that next step with Kurt without first explaining who he really is, he knows he will never been the same.  The other side of the scenario is not exactly a pretty one.  In fact, there would be new obstacles to overcome and he has no idea how to deal with them just yet.  

Happiness and enjoyment is a given, but so was grief and mourning. Did he dare take that risk?  He certainly didn’t want to go back to the same person he was, living a mundane life.  And he’s pretty sure Kurt was doing the same.

“Blaine?” Kurt presses, when he doesn’t, _can’t_ speak.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Blaine manages, voice raspy. “Right about now I’d like to get back on that plane and fly somewhere far away.”  The harsh honesty of his admission rocks Kurt almost as much as the kiss had.  “But the truth is, if I keep running, I’ll never know what might have happened.  And _that_ scares me even more.”  Kurt just nods, not fully comprehending the meaning behind Blaine’s words. 

Maybe it wasn’t even _possible_ to go back to being the person he’d been before their trip.   But then it hit Blaine.  From the moment he decided to get on that plane and interact with Kurt, he’d left his false self, his _former_ self, behind for good.  And while he was certainly attracted to Kurt, _magnetized is more like it,_ the truest change within had nothing to do with Kurt.  It was time he quit running away and being scared.

“What do we do now?” Blaine asked.

Kurt just grins. “I have a few ideas,” he said.  “But the choice is up to you.  I’m not going to push you in one direction or the other.  I don’t know what’s really going on in that head of yours, but you seem to be struggling with yourself.”  Blaine summons a shaky smile before Kurt finds himself charging on. “I think I want to take a long, hot shower and give you some time to think.  Would you- could you”, but Kurt can’t get the rest of the words out.

Blaine seems to understand. “I don’t mind you taking a shower here, unless you’re not comfortable with that.” 

The grin that forms on Kurt’s face was instant. “Of course I’m comfortable here, but thank you.  I appreciate that.  When I get out, we’ll talk more, unless…” Kurt drifted off.  Blaine bites his lip, knowing what Kurt is asking.  He could shower alone, or with him.  The choice is up to Blaine.  He is still carrying on the internal debate when Kurt catches him off guard.  “I’m going to help myself,” he said.  “You can rustle us up some leftover cake.”  And with that, he’s gone.

Blaine stands still for a long time. He knows what will happen when Kurt comes back, they both do.  Nothing about either of them screams casual. If their previous kiss was any indication of that, the experience of them together was going to be apocalyptic. _Does he want that?_ Blaine thought. _Oh who am I kidding?_ Other men had pleasured Blaine before, but Kurt wasn’t just going to please him.  He imagines their lovemaking to be fevered, sweaty, and just plain hot. 

Having made his decision, Blaine goes into the bathroom, moving like a man in a trance. The steam from the shower had already fogged up the bathroom, leaving Kurt still unaware of Blaine’s presence.  Blaine takes off his clothes, opens the glass door of the shower and steps in.  When he steps in behind Kurt, he quickly presses his chest to Kurt’s back.  The hot spray immediately soothing away the tension and washes away the last shreds of hesitancy Blaine was holding on to.  Kurt doesn’t appear to be shocked at Blaine’s presence.  Still with his back to Blaine, Kurt simply reaches his arms back behind him, as far as he can reach, and grabs on to whatever part of Blaine he can grab.  When Kurt’s hands finds Blaine’s ass behind him, he squeezes.  The extra pressures causes Blaine to arch himself further into Kurt, leaving Kurt to feel just how hard Blaine already is as Blaine presses against his own ass.  The sudden pleasure that runs through Kurt causes him to misstep and fall forward into the shower wall.  “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is dangerous,” Kurt jokes, trying to relieve some of the sexual tension.  Blaine laughs out loud and leans forward to press his forehead into Kurt’s back.  He always knows the exact thing to say exactly when he needs to hear them. 

Kurt turns around swiftly and presses Blaine back against the wall, grabbing hold of both of his hands and bringing them over his head. Kurt wants to take away any decision making from Blaine at that point. Kurt needs to be in control for once. He wants Blaine to let go and not have to think about whatever it is he’s been thinking about lately.  He wants to be able to make him just let go.  Kurt plants a trail of kisses down Blaine’s chest as he attempts to lower himself down to the shower floor.  Unfortunately, Kurt’s feet tangle up in Blaine’s and he lands on his knees with a loud thump.  “Why do they make this look so easy in all those porn movies?  That hurt like a mother fucker.” Kurt lets out with a frustrating moan.

Blaine doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “I think the universe is trying to tell us we need to stop and get out of the shower,” he offers.

As much as Kurt hates to admit it, he simply replies, “I think you’re right.”

After exiting the shower and drying off, they find themselves toe to toe with each other yet again. Blaine’s dark lashes are beaded with gleaming droplets of water that had yet to dry.  Kurt reaches out, sets his hands on either side of Blaine’s waist and pulls him to him.  Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s neck and stands on tiptoe to kiss him, before he could ask him to. 

Their tongues touch, a spark ignited, and a flame lights from it that no amount of water could have put out. Instinctively, Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s hip.  Kurt is strong, thanks to years of dancing.  Blaine is petite and fits perfectly around Kurt’s waist.  While the kiss goes on and on, it deepens from curiosity to exploration to passion.   Blaine feels Kurt’s erection between his thighs, and would have taken Kurt then if he had cooperated.  But of course, Kurt being Kurt, he didn’t cooperate.  He kissed him senseless and caressed his chest until Blaine’s mouth broke free and leaned back to offer himself.  Kurt feasted on Blaine’s nipples with his tongue, sucking at them until Blaine’s legs almost went numb. 

Kurt lifts Blaine up a little more and carries him back into the bedroom, laying him sideways on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge. And then Kurt kneels down on the floor, easing Blaine’s thighs farther apart.  Blaine arches his back, gasping, when he feels Kurt’s breath on the inside of his thigh.  Blaine gives a strangled cry when he feels Kurt’s mouth touch his lips to his erection.  Gripping his ankles, Kurt sets Blaine’s feet on the edge of the mattress, now biting and sucking and teasing him with kisses.  Kurt brings him to the verge of a climax and then leaves him trembling there.  Blaine whimpers in soft disappointment. 

Kurt rises up off the floor and stretches out on the bed, with his head laying on pillows near the headboard. Kurt shifts Blaine in the process until Blaine is kneeling on pillows, straddling Kurt’s head while facing the wall behind the headboard. Blaine grips the headboard for dear life.  Grabbing onto Blaine’s hips, Kurt lowers Blaine and takes him into his mouth. 

The first climax makes Blaine groan out loud and simply sag limp on the bed at the quick release. Blaine had images of Kurt turning him over and taking him hard and fast at that point.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he makes him come again, more intensely this time, staying with him as he rocks and bucks and releases a hoarse cry from his throat. Blaine didn’t even know how he was capable of climaxing so much.  His palms are sweaty where he had gripped the headboard so tightly.  But now, Blaine feels like his entire body is on fire.  “Make. Love. To. Me. Now!” he yells.  It’s both a demand and a plea.  Blaine wants Kurt to take him apart and put him back together again.  Even as Kurt lays Blaine down for the taking, caught in the space of his last shattering climax and the inevitable next, Blaine knows that whatever happens between them after this, Kurt will always have his heart.

 

******

Waking up the next morning, Blaine feels hungover. The emotional roller coaster he had been on the last 24 hours had definitely caught up to him.  Slowly opening and blinking his eyes, almost scared by what will be there when he does, he is greeted by two bright blue orbs staring right back at him. _Kurt._ “So it wasn’t a dream,” he whispers.  Kurt just smiles and nods his head.  Neither one wanting to break the fantasy they’ve seemed to have found themselves in, they lay side-by-side, facing each other, yet neither of them speaking. _There’s no need for words right now,_ Kurt thinks.  They spend what feels like hours just exploring each other with their eyes, hands to themselves, not willing to break the spell with contact.  Blaine’s exhaustion eventually gets the better of him and he falls gently back to sleep.  Kurt takes this chance to reach out and run his fingers through Blaine’s hair.  He can never seem to get enough of doing that. 

For Kurt, last night had been one of the scariest, and yet one of the best nights of his life. He was scared he was going to lose his best friend, yet when all was said he done, he seemed to have come out on the other side with a boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Kurt repeats the word over and over in his mind. _Is that what they were?_ He questions himself.  He knows they’re going to have to talk, but at this moment, he just wants to let Blaine get some rest and fix his boyf- well, _his lover_ breakfast.  Kurt hops out of bed, throws the pants he wore last night back on, and dashes off to the kitchen to fix Blaine some of the best omelets he’s ever had.

When Blaine finally wakes up, he stumbles to the kitchen and finds Kurt sitting at the table making what appears to be a grocery list, with an empty plate in front of him. “Did you have breakfast without me?” Blaine asks groggily.  Kurt looks back at Blaine and smiles that smile that’s only reserved for Blaine.  “I made enough for you.  Don’t worry.”  Kurt hops down off the chair, gives it a pat encouraging Blaine to take his place, and sets to work fixing Blaine’s omelet.  Blaine takes the opportunity to glance at the list Kurt had been working on.

_Ohio (family, built-in babysitter, but nothing to do)_

_Florida (DISNEY!!!!)_

_Tennessee ( secluded cabin)_

Blaine is confused. “Kurt, what’s this list?” he asks.  At Blaine’s question, Kurt whips his head around in surprise.  “Oh shit.  I didn’t mean for you to see that.”  He grabs the list and looks around for a place to hide it.  Not finding a convenient place, he quickly shoves it down his pants, causing a loud roar to come out of Blaine. 

“Ok, two things. One, I’ve already read the list.  There’s no use hiding it.  Two, I’ve already touched your cock.  Which was amazing by the way.  So don’t think stuffing it down your pants will stop me from reaching down there for it.  In fact, that might be the first place I reach for.” Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt froze. After realizing how ridiculous he was being, he glares at Blaine.  Moments later, they both burst into laughter.  Kurt finishes warming up Blaine’s breakfast and sits it in front of him, then stands admiring the man while he eats.  If Blaine is uncomfortable with it, he doesn’t mention it.  He _does_ in fact mention something he noticed on Kurt’s list though.  “There’s something I noticed about your list.  I noticed that ‘secluded cabin’ was underlined 5 times.  I’m taking it that you might be open to the possibility of us spending some time alone in a cabin.”  Kurt raises his eyebrows and gives a lopsided grin.  “I might be open to the idea.  Why?  What did you have in mind?” Kurt asks.

“Well, I did seem to make you a promise that I would offer you a celebration when we were back in New York. I know technically you could consider Beth’s party a celebration, but I was thinking that a second celebration wouldn’t hurt.  You know, one that just included us?  As it just so happens, my professor has a cabin about an hour away and said I could use it anytime I wanted.  I didn’t know how long your dad was going to be in town, but if he’s here for a little while longer, maybe he could watch Beth for a day or so while we went?  I don’t have classes for a few days, and I think I heard you mention you didn’t either.  So, what do you say?”  Blaine rambles on.

Kurt is a little taken aback. He wis honestly surprised at Blaine’s suggestion.  He didn’t dare hope that Blaine wanted to go away with him again, let alone spend some actual time alone. _In a secluded cabin_ he added.  Kurt’s expression must have scared Blaine, because before he could answer, Blaine jumpsback in.  “We don’t have to Kurt.  It was just a suggestion.  I thought it would give us time to chat and figure out what we’re doing.  You know- after, well…just after.”

“I think- I think….that I really need to get to know your professor if he’s helping you with jobs and offering you a cabin to stay.” And with that, Kurt just smiles.

Blaine smiles back. “I’m taking that as a yes.  Ok, go call your dad, check on Beth, do what you need to do and I’ll call my professor and make sure everything is still ok.  I’ll meet you back here at this table in 15 minutes.  Deal?”  To answer, Kurt just leans in and kisses Blaine with a fierceness and passion that he has never felt before.  The kiss is full of so many promises, some of which he didn’t know what they were yet. 

When Blaine hops down off the chair, Kurt leans over to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “By the way, when you curse like you did last night, it was so fucking hot.”  With that, Kurt turns on his heels and sways into Blaine’s bedroom knowing damn well Blaine is watching him go. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Blaine has made arrangements with his professor for the keys, sent Sam a courtesy email letting him know where he’d be just on the off-chance that he happened to come home early although he knew it was unlikely, and quickly packed a bag for two days. _You can never be over-prepared,_ Blaine thinks.   Kurt had done what he needed to do as well.  He had called his dad, sent courtesy emails, etc.  However, they still had to stop by his apartment to collect his bag and of course, spend a few minutes with Beth.

As they are about to head out, Blaine realizes he forgot his jacket in his closet. Although they plan to be inside most of the time, he wants to take it just in case.   “I’ll run and grab it for you.  Which one is it?”  Kurt offers, giving Blaine the chance to turn off everything in his apartment before they leave.  Kurt turns on Blaine’s closet light, _because of course Blaine would be the only college guy who had a closet with a light,_ and begins sorting through the clothes hanging on the rack.  When Kurt accidentally slides a hanger too fast, a shirt falls off and onto the closet floor.  Kurt reaches down to grab it but when he tuggs, the hanger has snagged onto something.  Reaching in the back to feel for what the hanger was caught on, Kurt realizes it is caught on the handle of a bag.  Pulling the bag out, he unlatches the hanger and starts to throw the bag back down when its contents catches his eye.  Knowing he shouldn’t be prying into Blaine’s things, a nagging feeling has him pressing on.  Narrowing his eyes, Kurt reaches in and pulls out a pair of familiar shoes.   A pair of shoes that he has seen only once in his life yet will never forget what they looked like.   _The shoes in the back of the ambulance. No, it can’t be,_ Kurt thinks. Kurt begins to shake.

_Oh my God._

_Blaine._

When Kurt doesn’t return, Blaine goes to his bedroom to help him out. As he enters the room, he yells out jokingly, “How hard is it to find a coat Kurt?”  Yet when Blaine sees Kurt standing in his closet, holding _those_ shoes in his trembling hands, his movements falter and he hesitates.  Having sensed his presence, Kurt looks over at Blaine. 

Shaking with sobs, he quietly asks the question he already knows the answer to.

“Blaine, are these shoes yours?”


	8. Layover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wants and needs are answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the feedback!

Kurt stares at the shoes he holds in his shaking hands, trying to understand the extent of the situation he’s suddenly found himself in. Trying to catch his breath seems like an impossible task right now.  Millions of thoughts and scenarios are running through his head, all fighting their way to make it out of his mouth into actual words.  But every time Kurt opens his mouth to talk, nothing coherent comes out. Noticing Kurt’s hesitancy, Blaine attempts to break the silence.

“Kurt, I-“ Blaine starts, but stops as soon as Kurt whips his head up and Blaine can see the venom in his eyes. Blaine fears nothing good is going to come out of this conversation.  Catching his breath, he tries again.

“Kurt, I owe you an explanation. Please let me explain.”  Blaine pauses to give Kurt a chance to stop him, but when he doesn’t, Blaine carries on.

“I’m assuming since you recognized the shoes that you know I’m the one who was driving the car that Rachel and her driver hit. When you were telling me their story and you mentioned seeing my shoes in the back of the ambulance, I didn’t realize at the time that was the only thing you knew about me.  I assumed somebody had told you all about me.  When Sam said-“

“Stop.” Kurt interrupts, lifting his hand up in the process. Blaine lifts his head to look at Kurt who has made his way to stand directly in front of Blaine.  “What’s Sam’s last name?” Kurt questions hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer.

_Oh God,_ he thinks.  Kurt can see Blaine’s mouth moving, and he could swear the words “Sam Evans” were whispered out of Blaine’s lips, but all Kurt can hear is the roar of emotions that are threatening to spill out of his body.  Feeling lightheaded, Kurt stumbles backwards until the backs of his knees hit Blaine’s bed causing him to sit with a soft thump.  Kurt feels his world is crashing in on him. _Again._

Risking a glance at Blaine, and with tears streaking down his face, Kurt asks “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes! Of course. I guess I was just trying to find the right time.  I wanted to get to know you and after talking to Sam I felt like going to Orlando was-“ but before Blaine can continue on, Kurt jumps off the bed in a rage.

“Orlando? You knew I was going to Orlando?” Kurt asks.  Blaine is stunned.  He’s never seen Kurt so angry.  When he doesn’t answer, Kurt jabs his finger into Blaine’s chest, snapping Blaine out of his shock.  “Answer me damn it!” Kurt screams.  Blaine just nods his head, confirming Kurt’s suspicion.   Kurt’s eyes grow wide, his nostrils flare, and Blaine can feel the quick pants of breath coming from Kurt’s mouth. 

“I’m so sorry Kurt. You shouldn’t have found out like that.” Blaine responds somberly.  Kurt lets out a humorless laugh.  “Yeah?  Well I shouldn’t be in love with you,” he yells back.  “Guess there’s a lot of ‘shouldn’t haves’ in this relationship.”

Blaine is frozen to the floor. There were many a nights he had longed to hear Kurt tell him he loved him.  He dreams about it over and over.  Yet hearing Kurt yell those words at him with an angry passion was not exactly the ‘passion’ Blaine longed for.  He winces just thinking about how he’s ruined what would have ideally been a special moment for the both of them.  

“Kurt I’m so sorry. As much as I love hearing you say you love me, it hurts me knowing that the first time I’m hearing those words is like this.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Kurt says as he draws the words out with enough sarcasm that causes Blaine to cringe. “Honestly Blaine?  You cannot begin to fathom the enormity of the fucks I don’t give right now.”  Kurt pushes past Blaine and storms out of the bedroom.  Blaine cannot bring himself to turn around knowing Kurt is gathering his things.  Blaine knows there’s nothing that he can say right now to make things any better.  If he stands a chance at all, he needs to let Kurt simmer down some.  He does, however, manage the courage to say sorry one last time with his back still to Kurt.   “It’s my fault Kurt.  All of this is my fault.”

Kurt freezes and considers his words. “No, it was my fault for thinking that you might actually care.”

When Blaine hears the door slam, he sinks down to the floor and lets himself cry over everything he fears he’s just lost.  

 

******

 

Kurt enters his apartment the same way he left Blaine’s – with a slam of the door.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Kurt thinks.  “I knew it was too good to be true” he tells himself.  Unintelligible sounds and murmurs escape Kurt’s mouth over the course of the next minute or so.  Add to it the sounds of shuffling feet and kicking of furniture and it’s enough to bring Burt out of Kurt’s room where he had been playing with Beth.  When Kurt sees Burt emerge, he yelps and about falls over.  “Dad!  You scared me.”

Burt just eyes Kurt curiously, and with concern. “Yeah, I see that.  Is everything ok bud?”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say, so instead he just breaks down in tears. Burt rushes to his side and pulls him in tight.  “Okay okay.  Are you hurt?  Did someone hurt you?” Burt asks.  Kurt just shakes his head against Burt’s chest.  “Let’s sit down.”

Giving Kurt a chance to collect himself, Burt watches his son. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen Kurt so… _well,_ out of sorts.   Even when Rachel and Finn passed, Burt felt like Kurt had become the glue for the rest of the family, even if he didn’t realize it.  Now looking at Kurt, Burt feels like the glue is starting to rip away and he’s not exactly sure how that’s happened.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Burt questions.

“Dad, I- Do you ever feel like things are turning around for you and then suddenly the universe sends you a sign that says _‘Oh no, not so fast Mr. Hummel.   Happiness is not on your itinerary for this lifetime’_ ” Kurt half-heartedly jokes.  “I mean just when I thought things were going great, I get this giant wake up call.”

“Kurt, I’m not sure what changed between the time Beth and I left the party to now, but does this have anything to do with Blaine? I could tell you two were getting close.  I think that’s the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time, bud.  So what happened?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and begins to recount the events of his time with Blaine, starting with their meeting at the airport right up to now, of course leaving out a few details of the immediate post-party activities. Burt remains quiet, taking in all of Kurt’s story and listening to his account of the events leading up to the present.    If Burt was shocked, he wasn’t letting on.

“….and then I stormed out and came home. You know the rest.”  Realizing Kurt needs some encouragement rather than condemning him for the way he handled things, Burt tries to get Kurt to see things from another perspective.

“Wow, that’s certainly a lot to take in. And don’t think I won’t scold you later for running off with a virtual stranger with my grandbaby in a whole other state.  But back to your current situation, I think you need to take a step back and look at this from another point of view.”

Kurt furrows his brows and tilts his head in confusion. “What do you mean dad?  What other point of view is there?”

“Blaine’s.” And with Burt’s response, Kurt rolls his eyes.  “Don’t roll your eyes at me kid.  I’m being serious here.  Regardless of what happened, Blaine apparently wanted to spend time with you and get to know you.  Did you ever ask him how he found you?”

Kurt looks glares at his dad, knowing damn well he knows the answer is no.

“And did you ask him how he knew you were going to Orlando? Did you ask him how he met Sam?  Did you ask him-“ but before he can continue, Kurt stands up effectively cutting him off.

“No dad. No.  You know I didn’t.  I didn’t take the time to find out.  I was so angry.”

“Exactly kiddo. Before you going jumping to the worst case scenario, which I know you _never_ do, don’t you think you owe it to the kid to explain his side of the story?” 

“Save your sarcasm dad. You aren’t as good as me.  And to answer your question, I guess you’re right.  I just don’t know if I’m up to it right now.  I need some time.  I just need….I don’t know.  I just need some time.”

“Alright alright. I’ll back off…for a minute. Word of advice kid.  Don’t wait too long.  The ‘what ifs’ and scenarios that might run through head while you are taking ‘time’ to think might be far worse than the actual truth.  And then when you finally do learn the truth, your emotions and mind may be too far skewed from reality that you won’t be able to forgive and move on.  All you’ll be able to think about are the versions of the story you made up in your head.  I tell you what.  Why don’t you give it a day to simmer.  Then tomorrow, I want you to go talk to Blaine.  Just hear the kid out.  That’s all I’m asking.”  Kurt considers a moment while watching his dad and realizes he’s right. _Damn it I hate it when he’s right._ Kurt rolls his eyes again, which his dad catches.

“I saw that, which means you know I’m right.” Burt states proudly, standing up to go check on Beth.  “I’m going to do you another favor.  I’m going to stay an extra couple of days to give you some time to get your thoughts together and to try and work this out.  You deserve to be happy kid, and something tells me a certain musician who has a fondness for my granddaughter might be the one to do it.”

As Burt heads back to occupy Beth, Kurt takes in his advice. _Is he right?_ Kurt wonders. 

It’s that same advice that sticks in Kurt’s head as he crawls into bed that night, still not exactly sure what his plans are. The only thing he knows right now is that he has questions that only one person has the answers to.

 

*******

After ten minutes of pacing the floor, attempting to lift a fist to knock on the door, and then pacing for another ten minutes after realizing he couldn’t face Blaine yet, Kurt finally stirs up enough courage to make contact with the door. Hearing footsteps in the apartment causes Kurt’s heartbeat to speed up.  While taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to compose himself, he hears the door open.  Yet the eyes staring back at him are not the ones he expects.

“Sam?”

“Kurt!” Sam replies and reaches out to grab Kurt in a giant bear hug.  “It’s so good to see you.  Come on in.  Come on in.” Sam rambles.  Kurt steps in and quickly looks around for any remnants of last night.  Sam notices and quietly tells him Blaine’s gone.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where did he go?” Kurt asks, afraid he’s missed his chance to get answers.  Sam’s next words assure him he’s not.

“He went to a cabin one of his professor’s has. I came home early this morning because I forgot a few crucial things I needed for a shoot I’m on.  That’s when I saw his note.  He told me he was going up there for a few days to clear his head.  Although Blaine and I don’t see each other a lot anymore because I’m usually gone on photo shoots, we always leave each other notes, even if we know the other one is away and not expected.  It’s for those _‘just in case you come home in the middle of the night’_ cases.  Aren’t you glad we do?”  Sam smirks at the confused look on Kurt’s face.

“Why would I be glad?” Kurt scoffs.

“Because you obviously came here for Blaine, not me. Although you don’t exactly seem surprised to see me.  Does this mean he finally told you everything?”

Sam always wore his heart on his sleeve, and the hopeful look he is giving Kurt is pitiful. Kurt hesitates before answering, not wanting to hurt his old friend’s feelings.  “Unfortunately no.  I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.  It’s a long story.  I guess that’s why I’m here, to give him a chance to explain.  I’m just looking for answers I guess.”  Sam just nods his head, as if he understands, and waits for Kurt to continue.  When Sam just stares back at him, Kurt sighs knowing he’ll have to wait even longer for his answers.  “Well, I’m just going to go.  It was great seeing you.  Now that I know where you are, we’ll have to catch up some time.  I’d like to know what you’ve been up to since you’ve been here.”

Kurt turns to leave, Sam eyeing him curiously. The Kurt Sam remembered wasn’t quite so open with his feelings. _Maybe Blaine’s helping open Kurt up,_ he thinks.  “Wait!” Sam yells out, effectively halting Kurt’s exit in the process.  Kurt looks back at him and watches him go to a drawer and pull out a piece of paper.  When Sam walks back over to him and holds it out, Kurt quickly realizes it’s the note Blaine had left for Sam and quickly notices an address at the bottom corner of the paper.  Kurt can only stare at it, not quite bringing himself to reach out and touch it.

“It’s not a snake,” Sam jokes. “Take it.  You never know.  You might find your answers here.  Well, I hate to run, but I’ve got to get back out on the road.  Would you mind locking the door behind me?  It was really great to see you Kurt.”  And with that, Sam lays the piece of paper on the table by the door and is gone before Kurt can blink.

 

******

An hour and a half, and several self-pep talks later, Kurt finds himself sitting in a rental car outside of the cabin he hopes Blaine is in. Now that he’s made it here, he’s starting to come up with every worst-case scenario possible…the worst one being Blaine not even being here.  Willing himself out of the car, he makes his way up to the front steps when the front door opens.  One foot in the air and the other planted on the first step, Kurt freezes when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway.  Kurt takes in his disheveled appearance, curls sitting wildly on his head, red-rimmed eyes and a bright red nose. _Did I do this to him?_ Kurt thinks.  _No. It was his fault._ Building back up his courage, Kurt takes the remaining steps to the door.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine hesitates to ask, afraid of the answer.

_Courage Kurt,_ he reminds himself.  “I need answers, and I’m not leaving until I get them.”  The look of determination on Kurt’s face has Blaine nodding and stepping aside to let him in.  Blaine leads him over to the couch.  “Can I get you anything to drink?  Water?” Blaine asks.  Kurt just shakes his head, not wanting to delay this any longer than he has to. 

“How did you know where I was?”

“I went to your apartment. Sam was there.”  At the mention of Sam’s name, Blaine’s heart sinks not knowing of the exchange between them.  Fearing the worst, Blaine stumbles on.  “Oh, I guess he saw my note.  I didn’t realize he was going to come back so soon.”

Noticing the fear in Blaine’s eyes, Kurt realizes just how scared Blaine is. Yet it doesn’t take away the hurt deep inside Kurt.   “Look, he didn’t say anything if that’s what you’re worried about.  He told me he just came home to pick up a few things.  He obviously knew I was looking for you and told me about your note.  A few quick niceties and he was out the door.  So don’t worry, he left the sorry explanations all for you.” Kurt gives Blaine a quick sarcastic-filled, yet spiteful grin.   Blaine doesn’t miss a thing.  When he sees the hurtful grin, something boils inside of him.  He wants Kurt to listen to him but not if he’s not ready.

“Look Kurt, I want you to hear me out. I really do.  And the fact that you drove all this way to see me and possibly give me that opportunity means the world to me.  But the fact that you are looking at me like you’re just waiting for me to say something proving I’ve messed up, or maybe you’re just _jumping_ at the chance to yell at me tells me that maybe you aren’t ready to hear my side of the story.  Is it even worth it to you?  I don’t want to spill my heart out all over your feet if you have no intention of giving me at least a sliver of a chance to make things right.  So if all you came here to do was rub the pain in my face, you can leave.”

Kurt is completely taken aback. _What the hell? I’m the one that’s supposed to be mad,_ he thinks.  The shocked look on Kurt’s face gives Blaine enough courage to carry on.  “Kurt, I know that when you are in a situation you’re not comfortable with you tend to get either really sarcastic or really defensive.  And trust me, I know this situation is far from ideal, but all I’m asking you is for a chance to hear me out with an open mind.  If after you’ve listened to what I have to say and you still aren’t comfortable with continuing our relationship in whatever form or fashion, I’ll accept it.  I won’t necessarily like it, but I’ll accept it because I’ll know that you listened and gave me a chance to explain.  So, what do you say?”  

Although this is exactly why Kurt drove all the way to cabin, thinking and doing are two completely separate actions. Thinking about listening to Blaine’s explanation was one thing, but actually sitting in front of him doing it is another.  And Blaine’s right.  He _does_ get defensive or sarcastic.  He’s afraid if he opens his mouth to answer Blaine’s question, potentially unintended words are going to slip out.  So instead, he takes the coward’s way out and just nods his head, encouraging Blaine to begin. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine moves to sit in the chair directly across from Kurt. He wants to ensure he has his complete and undivided attention.  “Okay, well I’m just going to start and you can stop me when you have questions.  I know you must have a lot.  Everything I told you about my past, like being from Ohio and all that.  All that’s true.  I’ve never lied to you.  Well, after the accident, I spent some time in the hospital recovering.  I went through phases of memory loss and so for awhile I was pretty out of it.  When I was finally healed, the doctors and my family wanted to talk about the accident and possible legal ramifications, but I really didn’t see the need.  I was told about the couple in the other car that had been killed, and I really didn’t feel the need to keep rehashing their family member’s pain by involving them in some lawsuit just to try and pay my medical bills.  My parents took care of it and that was it.  So about Sam.  He was out on a long-term shoot so it was awhile before he found out what happened and came back.  When he learned who was in the other car, he said he needed to go back to Ohio and spend some time there with his friends.  One thing you should know is that Sam and I didn’t really talk a whole lot about our pasts in Ohio.  We both felt like we were trying to make a new start in New York, so we both agreed to keep things in the present.  Our pasts were behind us.  We gave each other the basics and that was it.  Initially he didn’t tell me exactly how he knew Rachel or Finn, just that he did. I later assumed they grew up together. I heard from him every few days.  I guess a lot of your friends had moved away so the only people he could really talk to were people who apparently hadn’t been really close to Finn or Rachel.  About a week before our flight to Orlando, Sam came home and started talking about you.  Apparently when he went back to Ohio, he had taken his car in to your dad’s garage for an oil change and Burt started talking about your trip and Beth and well, just a lot of things.  I quickly made the connection between the accident and Rachel and you because I remember seeing yours and Beth’s name come up in paperwork when my parents were talking with attorneys.  I quickly realized what an amazing guy you must be taking in Beth the way you did and wanted to try and get to you know you better.  I can’t explain it, but I felt a connection to you just by hearing Sam talk about you.  Maybe it was the wreck.  Maybe it was the connection to Rachel.  Maybe I’m just crazy and making all this up in my head, but I felt it.  I still feel it.”  Blaine finally pauses in his story, noticing for the first time Kurt’s eyes are wide and full of tears he’s attempting to prevent from falling. 

“Anyway, the next day at school my professor was talking to me about the Orlando trip. I couldn’t believe it.  I felt like things were literally falling in my lap.  I jumped on the opportunity of course.  I casually asked Sam if he knew when you were flying to Orlando and he remembered your dad telling him the date.  I looked up flights for that day out of New York and again, I felt like a gift had been handed to me because out of all three airports in New York, there was only one flight to Orlando that day.  I immediately booked a seat.”

Kurt interrupts Blaine at this point, not being able to keep quiet any longer. “So you being on the same flight was intentional.  How did you know my seat though?”

Blaine offers a genuine laugh. “ _That_ was pure coincidence.  Again, it felt like kismet.”

Kurt considers Blaine’s response before asking his next question. “I’m confused though.  At the airport when we were having coffee, you even commented that we had just met.”

Blaine smiles, “No, I believe I said ‘you just met me’. Technically we didn’t previously meet.  I guess you could say we were running circles around each other, but never quite in the same place at the same time.  I mean if you think about all the missed opportunities over the years…show choir in high school, the accident…I guess it just wasn’t the right time for us back then.”

Kurt remains silent, trying to take in everything Blaine has said. He still has a lot more questions, but for now, he’s trying to soak in the ones he’s already received answers to.  Blaine gives him a moment.  When the questions stop, Blaine’s afraid this is the end.   When a few minutes pass by and Kurt hasn’t said anything, Blaine offers one last comment in the hopes that if in fact this is all the time Kurt gives him, he’s able to walk away knowing he said all there was to be said.

“Kurt, when you were explaining to me about Finn and Rachel’s death, you mentioned that you felt like they were both truly happy at the time of their passing. If I remember correctly, you said you felt like they had found their purpose.  You also once told me I was compassionate and the calming presence in the midst of a storm.  Well, I don’t know what you would call this, but I would certainly call this a storm.  I told you I believed in fate and that everything happens for a reason.  Maybe Finn and Rachel’s passing had to happen in order to lead us both to this moment.  Right here.  Right now.  Kurt, I love you.  I’m so in love with you that it hurts to breathe sometimes.  And I love Beth.  I love her as if she were my own child.  If we’re going through a storm, let me be the calm for you, Kurt.  From the moment Sam spoke your name, I feel like every breath I’ve taken since then has been for the sole purpose to take care of you and Beth.  I know that sounds cheesy and corny and probably unrealistic, but I….I can’t think of any other way to say it.  So let me.  Let me take care of you and Beth.  Finn and Rachel had their purpose in life, and now….I think- no, I _know_ I’ve found mine.”

The tears that had been pooling in Kurt’s eyes finally spill over, along with a sob that escapes from his mouth. Blaine risks pulling Kurt into him and wrapping his arms tight around his waist.  “What are you doing?” Kurt whispers as he buries his face in Blaine’s neck.  Blaine just smiles.  “Taking a risk.” He whispers back.   Kurt realizes that maybe Blaine is right.  Maybe destiny and fate _have_ played some small role in this, but he’s not quite to the point he can simply give in to it all. 

Kurt extracts himself from Blaine’s hold, immediately feeling the cold spread back through his body. The crestfallen look on Blaine’s face breaks Kurt’s heart, but right now Kurt is still in a state of shock, disbelief, and fear and he’s not sure how to handle it. 

“Blaine, I’ve heard what you’ve had to say. I really did.  I’m not discounting anything you’ve said, but right now, I’m still feeling a little too brittle to try and formulate a logical and rational response to all that.  You threw a lot at me.  I think I just need some time to process it all.”

Hearing Kurt’s heartfelt response to Blaine’s explanation is like music to his ears. The fact that he’s not running away with his tail between his legs is igniting the small ember that had been left smoldering in Blaine’s heart.  “You heard the part where I said I love you, right?” Blaine asks, one side of his mouth rising as he tries to control the grin.  Kurt offers a small grin back, albeit hesitantly.

“My dad decided to stay a few extra days with me. I’m going to spend some time with him and Beth, get my head back on straight, and try to get my life back to normal after all we’ve been through the past month or so.  I can’t make a lot of promises right now, but there are two things I can promise you.  One- I am going to seriously consider everything you’ve told me and try and figure out where to go from here, whether it be as friends or something more.  For better or worse, you are part of my life now Blaine.  And Beth’s.  I’ve realized there’s no way I can discount that.  I just don’t know in what capacity you being in our lives is just yet.  And two- when I yelled out that I loved you?  I promise you that was true.”  And with that, Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek and runs out the door and to his car before he talks himself into making a mistake, _like throwing caution to the wind and saying to hell with it all and taking Blaine up against the wall._

Blaine stands in the still-open doorway and watches Kurt pull out of the driveway with a grin on his face. “He loves me” he whispers to himself. 

_If time is what Kurt needs, time is what Kurt’s going to get,_ Blaine decides thinking to himself.


	9. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The ending. Thanks to everyone who helped me out along the way with my first Klaine fic. Hopefully I'll get up the nerve to write many more in the future. Thanks especially to Abby & Lynne for your never-ending support.

The weeks that have passed since Kurt and Blaine’s talk in the cabin haven’t been easy, for either of them. Blaine has filled his days with school, writing music, and even went back to work at the diner part-time.  He knows he’s filling his days and nights with distractions, anything to keep his mind off of Kurt and Beth while he waits.  Little does he know that across town, Kurt is doing the same.  Once Burt left to go back to Ohio, Kurt threw himself into school and taking care of Beth.  He even talked himself into reaching out to his old friends, who didn’t hesitate once to call him out on waiting so long.  “What, no big event this time to give you an excuse to call?” they joked.  Kurt was taking it all in stride, knowing he was making some big adjustments in his life.  And he _was_ taking everything Blaine had said to him at heart.  He’s opening himself up a little more each day, whether it be at school, his friends, at the coffee shop, or just to people he interacts with.

And he misses Blaine. _God does he miss Blaine._

The first week was acceptable. Kurt focused his time on being with his dad and Beth and getting reacquainted with school when classes started back.

The second week was manageable. After taking a good look around his apartment, he realized that there was still quite a bit of Rachel still there, more than he realized.  If he was ever going to move on in his life, he needed to start fresh.  So, he took the week to revamp “Rachel & Kurt’s apartment” to make it “Kurt & Beth’s apartment”.

The third week was tolerable. Looking around “Kurt & Beth’s apartment” made Kurt realize just how much he missed Rachel’s presence and even worse, it made him realize just how much he wanted it to be “Kurt & Beth & Blaine’s apartment”.

By the fourth week, Kurt was almost inconsolable. Not having spoken to Blaine since the cabin, Kurt doesn’t realize that Blaine went back to work at the diner.  One night, a group of classmates talk Kurt into getting a babysitter and going out with them for drinks.  When they stumble into Blaine’s diner for a late-night snack, Kurt walks in just in time to catch another waiter kiss Blaine on the cheek.  Kurt runs out before seeing Blaine smack the other waiter across the cheek and run out the back.  Kurt had become heartbroken over the fear that he had let too much time slip away without contacting Blaine and that there was a chance Blaine had already moved on.  Kurt holed himself up in the apartment with Beth for the next several days.  When his classmates finally figured out what happened, they explained to Kurt what they saw after the fact.

By the fifth week, Kurt was beginning to get some pep back in his step. Realizing that looks can be deceiving, he acknowledged that needed to bite the bullet and get over himself and take a chance.  Blaine took one, why can’t he?  Kurt thinks back over the past few weeks and looks around at his apartment again, _really_ looks.  As if a light bulb went off over his head, Kurt suddenly realizes what he needs to do.  Taking a chance, he picks up his phone and sends Blaine a text before he changes his mind. 

[Kurt]: I always keep my promises. I’m ready.  Are you?

Kurt doesn’t have to wait long for Blaine’s reply. As soon as he sets his phone down, it dings with a notification of a new message.

[Blaine]: As do I.  And yes, I’m absolutely ready.

Knowing that Blaine waited for him gives him the courage to take this next step. Kurt rushes to his computer, pulls up the listings, and begins to print.

 

*******

 

“I have a proposition for you.” Kurt tells Blaine as soon as the door opens.

“Oh? Aren’t I usually the one with the proposition for you?” Blaine smirks.

Kurt just smiles. Hearing Blaine’s humor is a good sign that he’s willing to give him another chance.  “Not this time.” He says as he pulls the pieces of paper out from behind his back and shoves them into Blaine’s hand.  Blaine glances at the papers and then back to Kurt curiously.  “What is this?” Blaine asks with a smirk still on his face.

“The future Blaine. Our future.”

When Blaine realizes he’s holding apartment listings in his hand, the enormity of Kurt’s words hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks. Blaine flings himself into Kurt’s arms and holds on tight.  Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and whispers in his ear, “I’m never saying goodbye to you.” 


End file.
